Hinata History
by Kotomi-sempai
Summary: Se trata de la vida y aventura que debe pasar Hinata para ganarse el corazon del rubio. Cap 10 Up:. Pareja Principal HinaNaru y SasuxSaku [COMPLETE]
1. Sin Esperanzas

**HINATA HISTORY**

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes no me pertenecen sino kiba-kun seria mio xD

**Primer Capitulo: **

"**Sin Esperanza – Una alianza"**

Iruka: Naruto, por ensuciar el techo debes limpiarlo  
Naruto: Si si si " que se cree si la culpa la tuvo el cara de perro, ya se la va a ver conmigo dattebayo "  
Concentro el chakra en sus pies y subio al techo para limpiarlo  
Naruto: Por que siempre a mi  
Entra Hinata y no se da cuenta de que Naruto limpia, en eso se pone de pie con el techo de base  
Naruto: Hola Hinata  
Hinata¡AHHHH! Se sonroja y se le cae todo lo que llevaba Na..naruto-kun que..que haces ahi.. me asustaste  
Se miran a los ojos  
Naruto: Yo bue..bueno etto " Kuso pero que me pasa estoy tartamudeando " limpio  
Hinata: Am yo de..debo irme Kiba me espera  
Naruto cae del techo por la impresion  
Naruto: Au  
Hinata: Es..estas bien  
Naruto: Con que el cara de perro esta afuera, ya le voy a dar una paliza " Por lo del techo y por salir con Hinata dattebayo "...

Naruto fuera de instituto

Naruto: Oye cara de perro por tu culpa y la de tu chucho Iruka-sensei me hizo limpiar  
Kiba: Eh a quien le venis a decir chucho  
Akamaru: GRRR  
Kiba: Aparte no fue mi culpa y yo estoy esperando a Hinata  
Naruto con un tic en el ojo izquierdo: " Kuso que se cree este imbecil " Le pega un puñetazo  
Kiba: Ey que te pasa si lo del techo no fue para tanto  
Hinata acercandose a Kiba: KIBA¿estas bien?  
Kiba: Alejate Hinata a este yo me lo cargo  
Hinata: NO

Kiba y Naruto la quedan mirando sorprendido

Naruto: Hi..hinata-chan te encuentras bien  
Kiba: ...  
Hinata: Emm ..si naruto..kun es..estoy bien  
Kiba: Vale entonces vamonos Hinata  
Naruto: Si vamonos Hinata  
Kiba: Ey a ti quien te invito  
Hinata: A mi no me mo..molesta que nos acompañe  
Kiba: " Maldito baka ya se la va ver conmigo "  
Naruto: " Jaja creias que te iba a dejar sola con Hinata, en tus sueños dobe "

Naruto: Que tal si vamos al Ichiraku  
Kiba: Ni lo pienses  
Hinata: Bue..bueno Kiba no hay problema en ir  
Kiba: Pero.. " AGGHH maldito seas Naruto ya veras" ..vale  
Naruto: " Toma esa cara de perro "

En el Ichiraku

Naruto: 6 tazones de ramen especial viejo y ustedes que van a pedir  
Kiba: Que mas que ramen podemos pedir  
Naruto no dijo nada porque empezo a comer  
Hinata: Yo no tengo hambre  
Kiba: Paso  
Naruto: Ugstede se lo piiergden comiendo  
Kiba: Hinata que tal si vamos a dar una vuelta mientras este come  
Hinata: Bueno  
Naruto ni cuenta se dio porque comia ramen  
Naruto: Oye viejo donde se fue Hinata y el otro  
Viejo: Se fueron hace un tiempo  
Naruto: QUE sale corriendo del ichikaru  
Viejo: Oye Naruto ven y paga  
Naruto: Ahora o hay tiempo debo irme  
Kiba y Hinata caminando por ahi  
Kiba: Y Hinata como va el entrenamiento  
Hinata: Bue..bueno bien yo creo  
Kiba¿creo?  
Hinata: Si.. aun si..sigo siendo u..una debil..una verguenza par mi fa..familia solloza y Kiba la abraza, le corresponde sin decir nada, llega Naruto a lo lejos  
Naruto: EY cara de perro que crees que haces, Hinata que paso este baka te hizo algo  
Hinata: Emm..no na..naruto-kun..yo..etto...debo irme se va  
Naruto: Que le hiciste idiota porque lloraba  
Kiba: Yo no lo hize nada, ademas esono te importa desde cuando te importa  
Naruto no dijo nada  
Kiba: Vale akamaru vamonos  
Akamaru: Guau  
Naruto: Idiota..

Naruto fue en direccion a donde iba Hinata

Naruto: HINATA  
Naruto grita y la abraza, Hinata sonrojo y no sabia que hacer al fin le correspondio  
Naruto: Que pasa, porque lloras, que te hizo el cara de perro  
Hinata: yo..yo.. kiba no.. tie..tiene la culpa..yo llora de nuevo  
Naruto: Vale si no quieres decirmelo lo entiendo  
Hinata: Debo ..irme  
Naruto: Te acompaño  
Hinata: No.. yo..quie..quiero ir sola le sonrie

la ve alejarse

Hinata llega a casa

Neji: Ah eres tu Hinata-sama  
Hinata: Hola Neji-nissan  
Neji: Hmp como saludo , pasal algo, tienes lagrimas  
Hinata: Yo...no pasa na..nada onissan, yo solo me en..entro algo en el ojo  
Neji: Hmp ya veo no muy convecido

Hinata va a su alcoba y escribe en su diario

"Querido diario, hoy fue un dia muy raro, yo diria especial, osea todo comenzo despues de las clases en el institutos y bueno ahi estaba el, ese chico rubio que me tiene obsesionada, supuestamente ese dia iba a salir con Kiba el es un muy buen amigo y compañero pero Naruto, Naruto es distinto, es tan lindo, nose pero creo que cada dia estoy mas enamorada de el. Ojala pornto pueda decirle lo que siento"

Se despide tu Hinata

Al otro dia entrenando con Kiba, Shino y Kurenai

Kiba: Te encuentras mejor Hinata  
Hinata: Si  
Kiba: Naruto fue tras de ti verdad  
Hinata no dijo nada solo temblaba al escuchar ese nombre  
Kiba: Lo tomare como un si dijo triste ö.ö , sabes no creo que ya no puedo seguir asi  
Hinata¿eh? que di..dices Kiba-kun  
Kiba: Me rindo Hinata, nunca podre estar contigo co Naruto por medio  
Hinata: Ki..kiba  
Kiba: Tu sabes que me gustas desde hace tiempo pero yo estoy cansando y creo que es hora de parar, yo no te quiero perder solo quiero que estes conmigo como amiga  
Hinata: Yo siempre he estado como tu amigo y lamento no corresponderte yo no puedo evitar amar a Naruto-kun  
Kiba: Ya veo... vamos Akamaru, adios Hinata  
Akamaru: Guau  
Hinata: Adios se sentia culpable por poner triste a Kiba

Kiba se habia ido y Hinata penso en ir a espiar a Naruto

Hinata: "Que mente la mia"

Ahi taba Naruto solo, entrenando este se dio cuenta de una presecencia

Naruto: Quien anda ahi  
Hinata: se escondio rapidamente tras el tronco " No puede ser Naruto se ha dado cuenta, que hago, que hago..."  
Naruto: HINATA  
Hinata: AHHHHH  
Naruto: Lo siento, emm que haces qui Hinata-chan  
Hinata: juntaba sus dedos Yo etto..yo emm na..nada Naruto-kun  
Naruto: Mmm que rara eres, que tal si entrenamos juntos  
Hinata: Cla..claro

entrenaron mucho

Naruto: Que tal si vamos a comer algo, yo invito  
Hinata: emm...  
Tenten: Hola  
Naruto: Que hacen aqui  
Hinata: Ne..neji  
Neji: nervioso pero no se notaba Hinata-sama no debrias estar en casa  
Hinata: Y tu tam..tambien Neji  
Neji: Mmm vale no dices nada y yo tampoco  
Naruto: se acerca y le dice Ey que haces con Tenten son novios o que  
Neji: Que estupideces dices Naruto baka solo somos amigo  
Naruto: Entonces eres gay  
Neji: QUE DICES, CLARO QUE NO SOY GAY  
Naruto: No te creo, demuestralo

Hinata y tetente presenciaba esto divertida, era dificil ver a Neji enojado

Neji: Vamonos Tenten  
Tenten: Claro  
Naruto: Viste que eres gay  
Neji: QUE NO LO SOY IDIOTA, VAMONOS...  
Naruto: Jejej no ha sido divertido Hinata-chan  
Hinata: E..eso creo  
Naruto: Vamos al Ichiraku y se la lleva corriendo de la mano

En el ichukaru

Naruto: Oye viejo...

Viejo: Ey Naruto tu me debes desde ayer

Naruto: Ups... vamosnos Hinata-chan...corre la tomo de la mano y se la llevo corriendo seguido por el viejo Muy lejos del Ichikaru

Naruto: Uff de la que nos salvamos

Hinata: Em si pe..pero porque no pagaste

Naruto: Pues solo tenia para pagar la ronda de ayer y bueno no queria quedarme sin nada

Hinata: Ya veo sonrojada hasta las orejas

Naruto: Demos una vuelta

Hinata: asintio " Es mi oportunidad de decirle lo que siento " Naruto, yo qui..quiero decir al..algo

Naruto: Bueno dattebayo, de que se trata Hinata-chan

Hinata: juntando sus dedos bueno..etto..yo..es..estoy

Sakura: NARUTO

Naruto: SAKURA-CHAN

Sakura: Donde te habias metido, Kakashi-sensei nos mando a llamar para una mision

Naruto: AHH se me olvido, debo irme Hinata-chan

Hinata: Esta bien

Sakura: Adios Hinata

se fueron

Sasuke: No pudiste nuevamente

Hinata: AH..yo..no..tu no de..deberias ir con ellos

Sasuke: Deberia, adios

Hinata: Espera

Sasuke: Hmp

Hinata: Ayudame

Sasuke: Lo siento Hinata pero yo no puedo ayudarte esto debes hacerlo sola, aunque pensandolo bien, te ayudare pero daras algo a cambio

Hinata¿eh?

Sasuke: Deberas ayudarme a deshacerme de Sakura

Hinata: Pero… como

Sasuke: Pues no lo se, buscale un novio o algo esta como chape todo el dia

Hinata: Pero acaba de dejarte y se fue con Naruto

Sasuke: Mmm si, pero lo haces a rato de seguro volvera gritando "sasuke-kun y me llevara del brazo"

Sakura: SASUKE-KUN

Sasuke ¬¬: Te lo dije

Hinata: Vale acepto, pero como me ayuda…

no termino la frase porque Sakura se llevo del brazo a Sasuke

Hinata: Umm no te estoy segura, pero creo que el no quiere deshacerse de ella, bueno el me ayudara con Naruto-kun


	2. La actitud con Sasuke

**HINATA HISTORY **

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes no me pertenecen sino kiba-kun seria mio xD

**Capitulo 2**

**Planes**

**Actitud con Sasuke**

Sakura habia llevado a la rastra a Sasuke para el lugar de entrenamiento

Sakura: Supongo que Kakashi-sensei no ha llegado aun  
Naruto: SIII  
Sasuke: Mas despacio dobe  
Naruto: QUE DIJISTE BAKA  
Sasuke: DOBE  
Kakashi: Hola  
Naruto y Sakura: LLEGAS TARDE  
Kakashi: Lo que pasa es que me perdi en el camino de la vida leyendo su inseparable libro ya saben cual  
Naruto y Sakura: MIENTES  
Kakashi hablaba y hablaba mientras  
Sasuke: Oye dobe  
Naruto: Que  
Sasuke: Que piensas de Hinata  
Naruto¿eh? A que va la pregunta  
Sasuke: Pues yo creo que es muy guapa  
Naruto: "Que trama este idiota", pues si, pero yo pensaba que eras gay  
Sasuke: CLARO QUE NO SOY GAY  
Kakashi: Em chicos escucharon algo de lo que dije  
negaron mientras Kakashi suspiraba  
Kakashi: Vale entrenen yo voy a ser cosas importante  
Sakura: Si, importante, seguro seguira leyendo su tonto libro  
Sasuke: Y Naruto, no me repondiste  
Naruto: Que quieres que te diga Hinata-chan es una excelente amiga  
Sasuke: Estoy pensando en invitarla salir  
Naruto: SOBRE MI CADAVER  
Sasuke: Pense que la veias solo como amiga  
Naruto: NO TE ACERCARAS A ELLA IDIOTA  
Sakura: Ey ustedes porque discuten  
Sasuke: Sabes como es el idiota de Naruto "Vale Hinata he avanzado espero que tu tambien"

Hinata caminando por ahí, en el mismo momento en que Sasuke y Naruto hablaban

Hinata: "Vale él me dijo que si lo ayudaba me ayudaría, pero ¿cumplirá?, no lo se, no estoy segura pero mejor voy a hacer lo que me pide veamos me sugirió que le busque un novio pero quien podría ser... mmm que tal Lee... no Sakura no lo aceptaría y solo lograría que lo golpeara cuando trate de insinuársele. Veamos Neji, descartado el no es el tipo de tener novias además siempre anda con Tenten"

Se sentó en un árbol suspiro y siguió pensando

Hinata: "Shino... no, no es el tipo de Sakura. Shikamaru... no, es muy perezoso, ademas debe estar con Temari o Ino, uy que tipo se ve de lo mas flojo en alguna cosas pero en otras... Hinata deja de pensar tonterias vamos sigamos en lo que estaba. Chouji, definitivamente no. Uff que dificil. Quien me falta. Naruto. Naruto-kun. ESO NUNCA. Uy que voy hacer esto si que se pone dificil, que tal Kiba. Si Kiba es perfecto. Ahora debo pensar en que voy a hacer. Deberia pedir ayuda estoy metida hasta el fondo si sigo asi todo Konoha va a estar metida en este cuento que yo empecé, vale mañana vere lo que hare :S"

Hinata patio a su casa pero en el camino se encontro con…

?: Hola Hinata

Hinata: AHH Sasuke me asustaste

Sasuke: Perdon, te acompaño debemeos hablar y sabes de que

Hinata: Si se

Sasuke: Y has pensado en algo

Hinata: Pues fue difícil pensar el algo, osea la relacionaba con todos los chicos y pues con ninguna lo hallaba, el unico que me quedaba era Kiba

Sasuke: Debes avanzar, por mi parte ya he avanzado

Hinata: Que… que le dijiste

Sasuke: Solo le dije cosas

Hinata¿um?

Sasuke: Cosas para ponerlo celoso y resulto

Hinata: Tu idea son los celos

Sasuke: Es lo mas facil, ademas como es el baka de Naruto es mucho mas facil

Hinata: Ya veo

Estaba en la puerta de la mansión de Hinata

Sasuke: Ah y le dije que iba asalir contigo mañana voy a estar aquí a las 8 – Dandole la espalda mientars se alejaba

Hinata¿eh? Que no tengo opinión

Sasuke: No, y mejor ve pensando en como vas a lograr lo que te pedi

Hinata no dijo nada y entro a la mansión

Neji: Hola Hinata-sama  
Hinata: Ho..hola Neji-nissan  
Neji: Que hacias con Sasuke  
Hinata: Emm...yo...pues...yo...nada  
Neji: Hmp dime la verdad Hinata, te esta molestando  
Hinata: Emm no pasa nada Neji, solo hablabamos  
Neji: Con Sasuke... hablando... desde cuando son tan amigos  
Hinata: Emm.. mejor me voy a mi pieza

Neji se pusdo delante de ella para que no pasara

Neji: Dime  
Hinata: Yo... no... te intemcube Neji-nissan  
Neji: Hmp

La dejo pasar

Neji: Bueno no me lo has dicho pero lo averiguare Hinata-sama  
Hinata¿eh?

No dijo nada y se fue a su pieza.

Hinata: " Maldicion, maldito Uchiha, ahora quisas que pensara Neji de mi" Maldito Uchiha - Dijo para si misma  
Sasuke: Hablabas de mi  
Hinata: AHH que haces aqui, andate  
Sasuke: Desde cuando eres asi de agresiva y maleducada con la gente, siempre tartamudeas  
Hinata: Que quieres  
Sasuke: Solo queria escuchar tu plan  
Hinata: No tengo ninguno aun y vete que Neji puede venir a mi pieza  
Sasuke: No pasa nada  
Hinata: Uchiha? porque quieres deshacerte de Sakura?  
Sasuke: Me agobia, debo hacer cosas como esta para escapara  
Hinata: Entrar en mi habitacion?  
Sasuke: No, escorderme  
Hinata: Sinceramenten no creo que quieras eso, de seguro si logro que te deje de molestar la vas a extrañar  
Sasuke: Que tonterias dices - Decia mirando la ventana y veia a Sakura que lo seguia - Mierda escondeme  
Hinata: No  
Sasuke: Anda Hinata porfavor  
Hinata: Uchiha rogandome, pense que podias arreglartelas solo  
Sasuke: Calla y ayudame  
Hinata: Metete en el baño y ya

Sasuke se metio en el baño

Sasuke: Se fue?  
Hinata: No  
Sasuke: Se fue?  
Hinata: No  
Sasuke: Se fue?  
Hinata: NO y deja ya de preguntar  
Sasuke: Que enojona te pones, nadie pensaria que fueras asi siempre eres la mable e inocente Hinata Hyuga  
Hinata: Contigo Uchiha no mas soy asi, ahora sal de ahi y vete Sakura se fue

Ding-dong

Sasuke: Segura?  
Hinata: Para que viniste idiota  
Sasuke: Callate y hechala  
Hinata: Uff esta bien Uy que pesado es, nose como Sakura lo soporta

Hinata abre la puerta y estaba Sakura afuera

Hinata: Ho.. hola Sakura, pa..pasa

Sakura: Hola Hinata¿Esta Sasuke por aquí?

Hinata: Em no, no lo he vi… visto, quieres algo?

Sakura: No gracias Hinata, juraria haberlo visto por aquí, bueno gracias adios

Hinata: Espera un se… segundo

Sakura¿Pasa algo?

Hinata¿Qué piensas de Kiba?

Sakura: Kiba… el chico perro?

Hinata: Sip

Sakura: Pues nose, no lo conozco, pero por lo que he visto se parece mucho a Naruto, debe ser simpatico supongo¿Por qué?

Hinata: No nada solo curiosidad

Sakura: Hmp ya veo, adios Hinata

Hinata: Adios

Hinata vuelve a su habitacion, algo enfadada ella era timida y amable con todo el mundo excepto con Sasuke con el habia ganado cierta "confianza"

Hinata: Ya se fue, ahora vete

Sasuke: Que si yo tampoco queria estar aquí

Hinata: GRRR

Sasuke: Adios

Hinata no decia nada, sus comentarios irionicos los odiabas asi que lo ignoraba y después de lograr su objetivo lo seguiria haciendo, ademas logro que Sakura al menos supiera quien era el chico en cuestion

Hinata recostada en su cama: "Bien al menos Sakura sabe quien es Kiba, ahora debo hacer algo para que se conozcan pero no se me ocurre nada, piensa Hinata no hay que lograr que el Uchiha lleve ventaja, una trampa, si mañana a la hora en que el uchiha ME OBLIGO a salir con él mas le vale que funcione. Si ademas me quiero ahorrar los celos de Sakura. Bueno esto es facil le envio una nota en donde Sasuke la invita al bosque a donde entrenamos pero debo encargarme de Shino"

Hinata: HANABI

Hanabi como en 5 minutos depues: Que

Hinata: Te gus…gusta Shino-kun ¿verdad?

Hanabi: Que pregunta es esa, claro que si

Hinata: Bien yo voy hacer que tenga una cita con el mañana

Hanabi: En serio, gracias, gracias, gracias hermanita

Hinata: Que hora es

Hanabi: Como las 7, vamos a cenar en un rato mas

Hinata: Bien tengo tiempo

Hanabi¿?

Hinata: Adios Hanabi

Hanabi¿um?


	3. La nota

**HINATA HISTORY **

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes no me pertenecen sino kiba-kun seria mio xD

**Capitulo 3:**

**La nota**

**La reacción de Ino**

Camino hacia la casa de Shino

_Toc-toc_

Shino: ¿Hinata?

Hinata: Ho…hola shino-kun

Shino: Hola, pasa

Hinata: Gra… gracias

Shino: ¿y bien paso algo?

Hinata: Esto…bueno lo que pasa… es que me gustaria que invitaras a mi hermana a salir

Shino: ¿um? Hanabi?

Hinata: Sip

Shino: ¿Por qué lo haria Hinata-chan?

Hinata: Pues porque yo… yo te lo pido Shino-kun, por favor

Shino suspirando: Esta bien Hinata

Hinata: Gracias Shino-kun

Shino: De nada

Hinata salio feliz de la casa de Shino aun eran las 7:45 y en su casa cenaban a las 8:00 tenia tiempo para llegar, eran muy puntuales con las comidas, si llegaba tarde le empezarian a hacer preguntas y preferia ahorrarse eso. Pero no faltaban las interrupciones a medio camino. Chouji pasaba corriendo, persuiguiendo a Akamaru por robarles sus papas Lays empujando a Hinata (: p)

-Lo siento Hinata – Dijo Chouji, la ayudo a levantarse y volvio a seguir a Akamaru

-Vuelve aquí maldito perro ·$)"$((//&

-Ohayo Hinata-chan – Decia Kiba que dejaba de correr

-Ohayo Kiba-kun – Dijo con una sonrisa

-Y que haces por aquí, a estas horas

-Bueno es… es temprano aun – Decia, miro su reloj decia 7:55 - Lo siento Kiba-kun pero debo irme, me esperan

-¿Quien? ¿Naruto? – Dijo Kiba sin pensar, estaba celoso aun de Naruto, pero se dio cuenta que la embarro y se retracto – Gomen Hinata, es solo que…

-Esta bi… bien Kiba-kun, entiendo, debo irme, adios

-Adios Hinata – Dijo Kiba y dio la vuelta para buscar a Akamaru y Chouji con la vista – "¿Dónde estaran?

Hinata corria, lo mas que podia para llegar a tiempo a su casa el reloj ya marcaba las 7:59 y en su familia eran muy puntuales, sobre todo con la cena. Ya estaba en el porton corrio y entro corriendo, llegando toda cansada al comedor

-Son las 8:01 Hinata, paso algo – Decia Hiashi el padre de Hinata

-Gomen, no pasa nada "No puede ser solo llegoe tarde 1 minuto y me pregunta porque llege tarde"

La cena paso sin mayores problemas. Era lo habitual se sentaban y todo era silencio o preguntas sobre entrenamiento o coasa parecidas. Luego de cenar subio a su pieza y se recosto

Hinata: "Bien las cosas van bien, por lo visto mis pronosticos eran correcto, tendre a toda Konoha metida en este cuento, pero ahora debo perdirle al idiota de Sasuke que escriba la supuesta nota, mi letra no sirve, pero odio estar con el, de seguro tirara de nuevo uno de sus comentarios, pero todo es por ti Naruto-kun"

_Toc-toc _Tocaban la puerta de la habitacion de Hinata

Hinata: Pase

Neji: Hinata-sama – Dijo mas frio de lo normal

Hinata: Ne…Neji-nissan

Neji: Debo hablar contigo Hinata

Hinata: Que… que pa… pasa Neji-nissan

Neji: Se trata de Sasuke

Hinata: Sa… Sasuke?

Neji: Lo encontre en tu habitacion hace un rato

Hinata: ¿Qué?

_Flash back_

_Hinata habia bajado a abrirle a Sakura. Como Neji habia dicho **"Bueno no me lo has dicho pero lo averiguare Hinata-sama", entro a su habitacion y activo su Bykaguan toco la puerta del baño**_

_**Neji: Se que estas ahí Uchiha sal**_

_**Sasuke: Hmp, que tal Hyuga**_

_**Neji: Que haces aquí y en la habitacion de Hinata-sama**_

_**Sasuke: Nada, solo le pedia un favor**_

**_Neji: ¿Favor?, entrando a escondida a su habitacion como un ladron y escondiendose en el baño _**

_**Sasuke: Si**_

_**Neji: Hmp, no soy tonto Uchiha yo no me trago eso, que pretendes**_

_**Sasuke: Nada**_

**_Neji: Sera mejor que te largues de inmediato…_**

_**Se escuchaba los pasos de Hinata**_

_**Neji: Y que sea ahora – Y salio de la habitacion – "Que tramaran esos 2 sera mejor vigilar" **_

_**Se subio a un arbol en el patio pero solo vio que al entrar Hinata al poco tiempo Uchiha se fue, llamandole la atención de que Sakura tambien rondaba el lugar**_

_**Neji: "Aquí hay gato encerrado"**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Hinata: Lo q…que pa…pasa…etto….yo….es que…bue…bueno…el

Seguia diciendo palabras incoherentes en un estado de nervios a punto del colapso

Neji: Me dijo que estaba aquí por un favor

Hinata. Emm… hai… eso es Ne…neji-kun – jugando con sus dedos

Neji: Y de que se trata?

Hinata: Emm bue…bueno…el me pi…pidio…bueno…etto

Cada vez sus nervios aumentaban Neji la miraba fijamente esperando respuesta mientras ella sudaba de tantos nervios.

Neji: ¿Que es lo que pasa? ¿Te estas haciendo algo ese imbecil Hinata-sama? ¿Que es lo que ocultas Hinata?

Hinata: Lo siento Neji-nissan…yo…etto…no puedo decir…decirtelo

Neji: Hmp, espero que no estes metida en nada malo Hinata-sama

Dijo y salio de la habitacion, Hinata estuvo unos segundo mirando la puerta, suspiro y luego se acosto.

Hinata: "No puede ser, Neji de seguro estara tras de mi todo el tiempo, y solo conosco una persona que lograra safarme de el, ay no puede ser, pero todo es por ti Naruto-kun, no importa nada ni nadie solo tu"

Penso hinata y se durmió profundamente. A la mañana siguiente el entrenamiento debia esperar, debia hacer varias cosas y rapido si queria que todo sus planes resultaran. Shino habia llegado temprano a buscar a Hanabi.

Hinata: "Bien Hinata vamos por orden debo ir a la casa de Uchiha, pero no con Neji rondandome asi que mejor primero voy a casa de Tenten"

Habia llegado ya a la casa de Tenten. Ella estaba sola puesto a que sus padres estaban en mision. _Toc-toc. _Toco la puerta Hinata

Tenten: Hinata? Em Hola – Decia Tenten bostezando

Hinata: Ho… hola Tenten-san

Neji escondido: "En casa de Tenten?, que tramas Hinata"

Tenten: Em Pasa

Hinata: Y Neji-nissan tambien puede pasar

Tenten: Neji?

Hinata: Si Neji esta escondido detrás de esas matas

Tenten se acerco y de repente Neji se pone de pie, dandole un susto a Tenten cayendo al piso

Tenten: AHHHH

Neji: Ah! Lo siento Tenten – la ayudo a levantarse

Tenten: Esta bien Neji, es solo que me asustaste y bueno…

Hinata: "Es mi oportunidad de escapar"

Penso mientras escapaba, no fue difícil su primo ya no le ponia atención, estaba tan concentrado en y con Tenten que no le fue mayor problema. Ya habia solucionado uno de muchos problemas, ahora iba a casa del Uchiha.

_Toc-Toc _

Sasuke: Hinata? Hola

Hinata: Tienes que hacer algo

Sasuke: ¿?

Hinata: O sea se trata del plan y todo eso

Sasuke: Te esucho, pero no te quedes ahí mejor entra

Hinata: Hai

Entro a la casa del Uchiha y se sento en un sofa. Mientras este iba de la cocina al comedor porque iba a desayunar

Sasuke: ¿Y bien?

Hinata: Bueno pensaba en invitar falsamente a Sakura a una supuesta cita contigo en la zona donde mi equipo entrena

Sasuke: Y que debo hacer yo

Hinata: Pues escribir la nota donde la invitas

Sasuke: Bien y que hay de Shino?

Hinata: Ya me encarggue de el, pero hazlo rapido porque ya debe aver llegado kiba a entrenar

Sasuke: ¿Y tu no entrenas?

Hinata: No te importa

Sasuke no dijo nada y escribio una nota

Nota: "_Sakura baka-chan, me gustaria juntarme contigo, porque quiero hablar contigo y decirte lo molestas que te pones muchas veces, nos juntamos en la zona de entrenamiento 8 las afueras de Konoha a las 10:00. Firma Sasuke"_

Sasuke: Bien esta listo

Hinata lo lee

Hinata: Sasuke, esto no sirve idiota, esto sirve para espantarla, solo te falto colocarle que yo te dije que la invitaras

Sasuke: Creeme, estuve a punto

Hinata: Escribela de nuevo quieres

Sasuke: Hmp

Nota 2: _"Sakura te quisiera invitar a una cita para decirte lo mucho que te amo y decirte lo linda hermosas que eres, en la zona de entrenamiento 8 a las afieras de Konoha a las 10:00. Firma Sasuke"_

Hinata lee la segunda nota

Hinata: Esto tampoco sirve idiota, no creo que Sakura sea tan tonta para tragarselo, ademas es muy cursi escribe otra

Sasuke: ¿Estas celosa?

Hinata: No digas estupideces yo solo amo a Na…Naruto-kun - sonrojada

Sasuke: Tienes que sonar asi cuando nombras a ese dobe

Hinata: ¿Estas celoso?

Sasuke: No digas tonterias yo soy un vengador y no tenem…

Hinata: Si, si, si escribe la nota luego que debo irme…

Nota 3: "_Sakura, quisiera hablar contigo unas cosas. Nos juntamos en la zona de entrenamiento 8 a las 10:00. Firma Sasuke_

Hinata: Esta sirve

Sasuke: Ahora me dejaras desayunar tranquilo o tambien quieres que te sirva ¿eh? –Dijo esto ultimo con su tono mas irionico

Hinata: No gracias, pero debo ir a dejarle la nota

Se fue sin siquiera despedirse, es que este tipo si que la hacia enojar. Se dirigio a la casa de Sakura que estaba a un par de cuadras de la casa de Sasuke. Shikamaru iba a entrenar junto con Ino y les llamo tremendamente la atención de que Hinata Hyuga saliera tan temprano de la casa de Sasuke Uchiha

Shikamaru: Viste lo que yo

Decia Shikamaru con un bostezo, Ino esta roja de ira

Ino: QUE SE CREE ESA HYUGA ESTANDO EN CASA DE MI SASUKE-KUN A ESTAS HORAS

Shikamaru: Es necesario que grites

Ino: GRRRR

Ino se dirigia a la casa de Sasuke, estaba muy celosa y Shikamaru la siguió con un poco de miedo por su cara llena de ira. Toco la puerta de la casa de Sasuke. Este abrio con los ojos cerrado. El estaba seguro de que era Hinata

Sasuke: ¿Y ahora que Hinata, se te olvido algo?

Dijo dejando a Ino y Shikamaru en shoks, pensaban muchas cosas y no respondieron. Al no recibir respuesta Sasuke abrio los ojos y se encontro a los chicos paralizados

Sasuke: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Ino: Sa… sasu… Sasuke-ku…kun

Decia Ino que estaba aun shokeada no podia creer que Hinata habia logrado lo que ella siempre hubiese querido, estar en casa de Sasuke asi de la noche a la mañana

Shikamaru: Que problemático explicar, solo que Ino vino porque estaba celosa porque vimos salir a Hinata de tu casa, ¿a proposito que hacia ella aqui esta hora?

Sasuke: Nada de tu incumbencia Shikamaru

Dijo y cerro la puerta, Shikamaru trato de que Ino lo siguiera para que fueran a entrenar pero esta seguia paralizada

Shikamaru: Que problemáticas eres Ino

Dijo y la puso en su espalda y se la llevo hasta que esta se dio cuenta y empezo a paterlo

Ino: Ya bajame idiota, yo puedo caminar

Shikamaru: Que problemática eres y malagradecida vamos a entrenar de una vez

Ino: Hai

Ino y Shikamaru se fueron a entrenar, mientras Hinata ya estaba en afuera de casa de Sakura eran cerca de las 9:00 y Kiba se kedaba mucho tiempo entrenando, activo el Bykaguan para comprobar que no hubiera nadie cerca de la puerta. No lo habia asi que paso la nota por debajo de la puerta. Por cierto la nota iba en un sobre donde decia "Para Sakura". Hinata habia arrancado y volvio a su casa a entrenar como lo hacia a diario.

Sakura estaba sola, su madre habia ido a comprar y su papa en una mision. Iba bajando las escaleras y

Sakura. "Que es esto?"

Tomo la nota y la leyo, susu ojo se iluminaron y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja habia.

Sakura: ¡¡¡SIIII!!!!

Mientras preparaba el desayuno pensaba

Sakura: "Que me trenda que decir Sasuke, se me declarara o acaso me va adecir algo malo, a lo mejor es una despedida. No, no debo pensar asi de seguro es algo bueno ¿si?, bien la nota dice que a las 10:00, me pregunto porque no me dijo en persona, pero que solo faltan 15 minutos, sera mejor ir a arreglarme"

Penso mientras subia paurada las escalera y se iba a rreglar para la supuesta "cita" con Sasuke


	4. Arrepentido ¿Quien es el culpable?

**HINATA HISTORY **

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes no me pertenecen sino kiba-kun seria mio xD

_**Capitulo 4**_

**Arrepentido**

**¿Quién es el culpable?**

Hinata habia regresado corriendo a su casa para empezar su entrenamiento matutino. Al llegar se encuentra a su primo con sus peores animos por la jugarreta que le habia hecho su prima

-Hinata-sama – Dijo muy frio

-Ne…neji-nissan – Decia nerviosa Hinata mientras empezaba a jugar con sus dedos

-Veo que eres muy inteligente, supiste como hacer para perderte el rastro – Dijo Neji mientras jugaba con una kunai

-Si… eso creo – Dijo Hinata – Conozco tu debilidad – Dijo como para si misma pero Neji alcanzo a oirlo

-Que

-Na… nada Neji-nissan no di…dije nada

-Si lo hiciste alcanze a escucharlo Hinata

-Go…men pero debo entrenar

-Espera repite lo que dijiste

-Ie debo entrenar

-Dije que lo repitas – Dijo Neji perdiendo la paciencia

-So…solo dije que co…conozco tu de…debilidad eso es to…todo

-¿Mi debilidad? ¿Y cual seria?

-Pues lo sabes perfectamente Neji-nissan

Neji se quedo en silencio su prima le gano con palabras y con hechos, sabia como ahuyentarlo fácilmente solo con una accion a veces con una palabra que claramente era Tenten. Es eso Hinata empieza entrenar

En otro lado de la aldea Sakura salia emocionada de su casa camino al lugar de encuentro iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En el camino se encuentra con Ino y Shikamaru

-Ohayo Shikamaru, Ino-cerda

-Ohayo frentuda – Dijo Ino y Shikamaru solo hizo una reverencia con la cabeza – a donde vas tan arreglada frentuda

-Pues a una cita con Sasuke-kun – Dijo sacandole la lengua

-QUE antes era Hinata y ahora eres tu

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

-Shikamaru dile tu

-Que problemática eres Ino, lo que pasa es que vimos salir a Hinata de la casa de Sasuke hace un rato

-¿Hinata saliendo de la casa de Sasuke-kun? Pero ellos no son nada

-Pues lo mismo creia yo frentuda

-Pues no te creo, ahora debo irme a mi cita, adios – Dijo Sakura le saca de nuevo la lengua a Ino y sale corriendo de ahí

-Estupida frentuda

-Ya calmate Ino no es para tanto

Sakura seguia feliz su camino hacia ese lugar. Le llamaba mucho la atención de que fuera en ese lugar y no en un restaurant o algo parecido. Llego al lugar pero vio solo a Kiba sin Akamaru

-¿Kiba? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues que se ve que hago, entreno

-Y Akamaru

-Lo deje en casa estaba medio enfermo y Hana lo cuida

-¿Hana? ¿Es tu novia?

-No, es mi hermana

-Ah

-¿Qué haces aquí? Y tan linda – Antes este cometario Sakura se sonrojo

-Pues vine a ver Sasuke-kun

-Sasuke, pues por aquí no lo he visto

-¿Seguro? – Decia Sakura mirando para todos lados

-Hai, seguro

-No te molestas que me quede aquí a esperarlo

-Pues no – Dijo Kiba mientras seguia en lo suyo, ya se habia sacado su chaqueta y andaba con una polera de malla (de esas que usan siempre debajo), mientras Sakura impaciente miraba para todos lados a ver si habia rastro de Sasuke. No pudo evitar ver a Kiba entrenando

-"No esta nada. Tiene muy buen cuerpo. Pero no hay ninguno como mi Sasuke-kun" – Pensaba y volvio a mirar para todos lados. Paso 1 hora y nada ya estaba deseperada. Sabia que no iba a llegar. De seguro estaba jugando con ella. O era una vil broma de alguien. No sabia estaba triste. Hasta que una lagrima cayo por su rostro. Kiba lo noto al instante

-¿Pasa algo Sakura? – Dijo Sakura se seco la lagrima y le sonrio

-No pasa nada Kiba-kun, no es nada

-¿No te ibas a juntar con Sasuke?

-Pues por lo visto me dejo plantada – Dijo fustrada

-Sinceramente nunca me ha caido bien ese tipo, es muy arrogante

-He abierto los ojos Kiba, creo que he sido una estupida toda mi vida, como tonta siguiendo a Sasuke pero ha llegado la hora de dejarlo, el nunca me vera como nada mas que su compañera – Dijo y se echo a llorar

-No digas eso Sakura, al darte cuenta ya estas actuando bien – Dijo arrodillandose a su lado

-Gracias Kiba – Dijo se levanto le dio una ultima sonrisa a Kiba y se fue

-"Hasta que abrio los ojos" – Pensaba Kiba mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se iba a su casa

Camino a su casa iba caminando. Estaba triste por lo que Sasuke le habi hecho. Pero estaba cansada era hora de madurar y dejar de jugar. En eso recuerda que devia juntarse su equipo con Kakashi, y ahí iba estar el, era hora de dejarlo, ignorarlo y seguir su vida.

Sakura se dirigio al puente donde usualmente se juntaban. Alli estaba Naruto y Sasuke discurtiendo

-ERES UN BAKA SASUKE

-QUE DIJISTE DOBE

-NO SOY DOBE

Sakura suspiro, estaba aconstumbrada a este tipos de situaciones, ahora tenia como meta ignorar a Sasuke

-Hola chicos

-SAKURA-CHAN

-hmp – fue lo unico que salio de su boca

Mientras pasaba el tiempo Sakura hablaba con Naruto, lo que extraño a Sasuke porque generalmente ella estaria molestandolo y diciendo "Sasuke-kun aquí Sasuke-kun aca" y blabla.

-"Vaya asi que las tacticas de Hinata funcionaron, aunque ahora que lo pienso deberia agradarme pero no, grrr odio ser ignorado" -¿Pasa algo Sakura? – Pregunto para que no lo ignorara mas

-Nada Uchiha – Dijo sin mirarle y suiguio hablando con Naruto

-Ignoraste a bakasuke – Dijo Naruto preparandose para el golpe

-Sip, que tiene – Dijo Sakura naturalmente

-"Ignoro a bakasuke, esto si que es raro lo insulte y no me pego, WIII a lo mejor ahora si me va a pescar" – Pensba Naruto

-"GRRR como me puede molestar tanto ser ignorado, deberia estar feliz, estoy feliz, pero a quin engaño pescame maldita sea Sakura, bien Hinata ahora debes arreglar esto, todo es tu culpa" – Pensaba Sasuke apretando los puños

En eso llega Kakashi

-Hola

-LLEGAS TARDES

-Lo que pasa es que tenia que ayudar a una ancianita perdida

-MENTIRA

-"uff siempre lo mismo" – Pensaba Sasuke

-Bueno para que nos cito Kakashi-sensei, es que la fin vamos a hacer una mision hiper super guay e importante y no las basuras misiones rango D – Decia Naruto moviendose para todos lados

-Te tengo noticias, vamos a hacer misiones rango D

-Ohhhh – Dijo desolucionado Naruto

Asi hicieron misiones, Sasuke ni se le paso por la cabeza cumplir parte de su trato, estaba enfandado, se habia arrepentido de haber pedido tamaña estupidez a Hinata, al terminar las misiones Sasuke se dirigio hacia la mansión Hyuga Ahí estaba Hinata entrenando como siempre. Estaba sola su primo ya habia terminado y ella seguia

-Hinata

-¿eh? A eres tu ¿pasa algo?

-Pues si, lo que apsa es que hiciste todo mal

-¿?

-Pues alejaste a Sakura de mi

-No era eso lo que querias

-Pues si "queria"

-Pues tu me pediste que la alejaras, asi que es tu culpa

-Claro que no tu la alejaste de mi

-Cara dura es tu culpa, tu me lo pediste, ahora acata las consecuencias Sasuke, un momento ¿te gusta Sakura?

-QUE claro que no, es solo que…

-Que

-Que pues me di cuenta de lo buena amiga que es

-Hmp

-¿Y bien?

-Y bien que

-Vas a remendar tu error

-¿Mi error? Es tu error eres bastante viejo como arreglarlo solito

-Pues si no lo haces no te ayudare con Naruto

-GRRR juegas sucio Uchiha

-Pues ahora arregla tu error

-Algo que quede claro, es tu error no el mio, es tu culpa de darte cuenta tarde de que te gusta Sakura

-No me gusta

-Hmp

-Hmp que, claro que no me gusta

-Hmp

-Me vas a ayudar o no

-Vale, pero si no cumples tu parte te amordazo

-Desde cuando la inocente y timida Hinata Hyuga es agresiva

-Desde que te conoci

-A proposito olvida esa cita que aviamos fechado

-Al menos no saldre contigo, que alivio

-GRR adios

Asi Sasuke se fue a donde quien sabe. En eso aparece Kiba. Se extraño de ver ahí a Sasuke. El no sabia de que su amiga tuviera contacto con el.

-Hola Hinata

-Kiba-kun, ho…hola

-¿Qué hacia Sasuke aquí?

-Molestando, nada mas – Dijo Hinata llamado la atención de Kiba por como lo habia dicho

-Y tu q…que haces por aca Kiba-kun

-Nada, pues solo venia a visitarte

-Gracias Kiba

-Sabes ahora que veo a Sasuke, me acorde Sakura

-¿Sakura?

-Pues si es que denante la vi en la zona donde nosotros entrenamos

-¿En serio? ¿Qué haria Saukra ahí? – Decia Hinata haciendose la desentendida

-Pues según ella tenia una cita con Sasuke, pero el no llego

-Bueno con un baka como el

-¿Hinata?... ¿Eres tu? ¿Desde cuando insultas a la gente?

-Go…gomen Kiba es so...solo que no me agrada

-Ah, bueno al final la dejo plantada y se puso triste y enojada y me dijo que lo iba a ignorar

-Vaya pobre Sakura

-Si eso creo

-Pero al menos espero que Sasuke aprenda la leccion – Dijo como para si mismo

-¿?

-Que tal si damos una vuelta por Konoha

Asi Kiba y Hinata salieron de la mansión y dieron unas vueltas por Konoha hasta que aparecio el rubio corriendo poniendo sus brazos por el cuello de Hinata y Kiba

-HOLA

-Ay Naruto no seas tan escandaloso – Dijo Kiba

-Gomen cara de perro si no es para tanto

-Ho…hola Na…naruto-kun

-Ohayo Hinata-chan – Dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza

-¿Qué es lo que quieres baka?

-Nee pues solo venia a invitar a comer ramen, tambien esta bakasuke y Sakura-chan

-Cla…claro Naruto-kun

-Paso, debo ir a cuidar a Akamaru

-Y que le paso a tu chucho cara de perro

-NO ES UN CHUCHO, y esta enfermo

-Vale ¿vamos Hinata?

-Hai, adios kiba-kun

-Adios Hinata

Hinata se fue con Naruto hacia el Ichiraku

-Ne Hinata-chan puedo preguntarte algo

-S…si cla…claro Na…naruto-kun – Hinata estaba a punto del colapso de lo nerviosa que estaba

-¿Tienes algo con Sasuke? – Dijo mirandola a los ojos aun con sus manos tras la cabeza

-¿Sa…Sasuke? Pu…pues no Na…Naruto-kun – Decia Hinata mirando el suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Que raro es que últimamente he escuchado rumores de que habia algo entre ustedes

-¿ru…rumores?

-Pues si el denante me dijo Shikamaru que te vio salir de la casa de Sasuke

-Pu…pues debio confundirme con otra persona

-Pero en verdad me alegro de que no estes con el bakasuke

-"Esta feliz de que no este con el, oh Naruto-kun" – Pensaba Hinata sin decir ni una palabra

En eso llegan al Ichiraku que estaba Sasuke y Sakura, estaban en silencio, Sasuke la miraba de reojo pero esta solo miraba un punto indefinido pensando.

-SAKURA-CHAN BAKASUKE

-NO ME DIGAS ASI DOBE

-AHHHH me asustaste Naruto

-Gomen Sakura-chan, e porque tanto silencio chicos

-Pues no habia nada que hablar Naruto-kun – Decia Sakura sonriendole

-"¿Desde cuando Sakura le dice Naruto-kun? ¿Desde cuando le sonrie de esa manera? Estupido Naruto baka" – Pensaba Sasuke

-¿eh? Hola Hinata-chan no te habia visto

-Ohayo Sakura-chan, Uchiha

-Hmp – Dijo sin mirarla

Hinata se sento al lado de Sasuke y Naruto, y Sakura estaba al lado de Naruto. Estaba en las esquinas ambos. Lo que enfurecia aun mas al Uchiha. Naruto pedia ordenes de ramen, y al instante se disponia a comer sin tomar atención al resto. Sakura solo pensaba aunque igual trataba de escuchar algo de la conversación entre Hinata y Sasuke

-No paso nada

-Que crees tu, fue tu culpa, todo es tu culpa

-GRR claro que no es mi culpa, es toda tuya tu me lo pediste idiota

-"Le dijo idiota a Sasuke, ¿Hinata?" – Pensaba Sakura tratando de seguir escuchando algo de lo que hablaban, aunque era dificl por el ruido que metia Naruto al comer y lo despacio que hablaban

-Si que lo es, ahora todo el mundo cree que hay algo entre nosotros

-NANI? – Dijo Hinata

-Pasa algo Hinata-chan – Dijo Naruto mientras se detenia de comer

-No na…nada Na…naruto-kun

-Ah – Dijo y acto seguido sigui comiendo

-Eso, todos creen que tenemos algo

-¿Por qué? No entiendo

-Shikamaru e Ino te vieron salir de mi casa esta mañana

-Nani

-Si y pensaron cosas, tu entiendes

-Nop, no entiendo

-Grrr pensaron que pasaste la noche conmigo o cosas asi

-Antes muerta que pasar la noche contigo

-Pues yo opino igual, el punto es que esto me dificulta mas lograr mi objetivo

-¿Objetivo?¿Sakura? ¿Tu objetivo es recuperar a Sakura?

-"¿Yo?, que pasa aquí, que pasa entre ellos no entiendo" – Pensaba Sakura que seguia escuchando

-Si, que por tu culpa perdi

-Idiota que no fue mi culpa fue tuya por no darte cuenta de que te gustaba antes

-Te dije que no me gusta

-No soy tonta Uchiha estoy segura que te gusta, a aproposito debes cumplir tu parte del trato es tu palabra de "Uchiha"

-Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra

-"Hinata dijo que le gustaba a Sasuke ¿Sera verdad? ¿Trato? Que traman" Pensba Sakura sin poder imaginar que tipo de "alianza" habia alli y como se formo si ellos eran prácticamente nada

En eso Naruto termina de comer y nota que ni Sasuke ni Hinata habian tocado su ramen

-"Seran verdad los rumores, sera que el baka de Sasuke ademas de quitarme a Sakura-chan tambien quiere quitarme a Hinata, COMO ODIO A ESE BAKA" – Pensaba mientras apretaba los puños con furia

-Ne Hinata-chan, vamos a dar una vuelta, dejemos a estos dos – Dijo Naruto que habia escuchado frases cortadas de la conversación de Sasuke y Hinata, escucho sobre eso de que le gustaba Sakura

-Ha…hai Na…naruto-kun


	5. Te gusta ¿eh? Sasuke

_**HINATA HISTORY**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino kiba-kun seria mio**

_Capitulo 5_

**Te gusta ¿eh? Sasuke**

**Comienza una relacion**

-Hinata-chan, tu sabes que le pasa al baka de Sasuke esta muy raro últimamente – Le decia Naruto al ver la "cercania" que habia entre Hinata y Sasuke

-Pues yo creo qu…que le gusta a Sa…sakura-chan – Dijo Hinata

-¿Sakura? Pero siempre la ignoro

-Pero uno valore lo que ti…tiene cuando lo pierde Naruto-kun

-Bueno si, ahora que lo dices hoy Sakura-chan andaba muy extraña ignoro al bakasuke por completo – Dijo Naruto

Ya estaban en las zonas de las rocas de los hokages. No habia nadie en ese lugar. Solo Hinata y Naruto. Ambos se sentaron. Se quedaron mirando un rato. Ambos se sonrojaron y sonrieron. Hinata desvio la vista y observo el anaranjado atardecer. Pasaron asi un rato en silencio.

-De…debo irme a casa Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata preocupada porque era cerca la hora de la cena

-Te acompaño a casa Hinata-chan – Dijo Naruto y la acompaño a su casa

Mientras tanto en el Ichikaru estaba Sasuke y Sakura, en silencio. Sasuke se cambio de puesto al lado de Sakura.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa conmigo Sakura?

-Sabes perfectamente Uchiha

-No, no lo se

-Siempre te dije que te queria, pero tu solo te aprovechabas de eso, me utilizabas – Dijo Sakura aguantando las lagrimas

-No entiendo a que te refieres Sakura

-Tu dejaste una nota en mi casa y…

-Espera un momento, yo no deje ninguna nota en tu casa – Dijo Sasuke haciendo el desentendido, pero sabiendo perfectamente de lo que la pelirosa hablaba

-Lo habia sospechado, pero esa nota sea quien sea me la haya entregado, me hizo abrir los ojos

-¿?

-Siempre fui una estupida estando detrás de ti, creo que llego la hora de dejar de lado esa chica molesta y tonta, yo ya no quiero parecer desesperada

-Entiendo – Dijo Sasuke

-Pe…pero eso no significa que yo no te quiera Sasuke – Dijo Sakura levantandose salendo del local.

-"Bueno a lo mejor no lo hcisite tan mal después de todo Hinata, al menos dejo de ser esa chica molestosa y aun me quiere solo debo darle tiempo" – Pensaba Sasuke mientras embozaba una sonrisa

Hinata estaba feliz. Se habia atrevido a darle un beso en la mejilla al rubio que tanto queria. Se sonrojaba de solo pensar en ese momento. Llamo su atencion que su primo no estuviera en la cena. Al terminar se fue a su habitacion. Cuando iba por los pasillos escuchaba risitas, que provenian desde la habitacion de Neji.

-"Que estara haciendo mi primo" – Pensó y se fue acercando a su habitacion, uso su Byakugan y se dio cuenta de que habian dos personas en esa habitacion.

Por las risas dedujo que era una chica. La verdad estaba feliz por su primo pero dos oportunidades de molestarlo no tendria. Ademas de que estaba curiosa de saber quien era la chica aun la verdad ya lo sabia, mas bien queria confirmarlo. Abrio la puerta de golpe. Estaba impresionada. Se aguantaba la risa de ver la cara de su primo sonrojado. El estaba encima de Tenten. Con todas las ropas desordenadas.

-Hi…hinata-sama no es lo que tu piensas – Solo atino a decir Neji levantandose enseguida

-¿A no? Entonces que seria – Dijo irónica Hinata, era una de sus pocas oportunidades de humillar a su primo

-Bueno…. Nostros….yo….pues….veras….esto – No sabia que decirle a su prima

-Estabamos haciendo guerras de cosquillas, esos es Hinata – Respondio Tenten muy tranquila

-Ah – Dijo no muy convencida, aunque las risas eran fuertes y era muy probable que fuera verdad

-Esta bien chicos, sigan en lo suyo – Dijo y salio dirigiendose a su habitacion. Al llegar se tiro en su cama reventando en carcajadas.

Era muy graciosa la escena anterior y difícilmente volveria a vivirla. Nunca habia visto tan nervioso a su primo. Ni esa cara de impresión, en ocasiones normales si huebiera abierto de golpe la puerta de su habitacion solo hubiese recibido regaños. Ya mas tranquila olvidando el incidente de Neji, se le vino a la mente el chico pelirubio que tan loca la tenia

-"Naruto-kun" – Pensaba durmiendose con la imagen de ella y el en las rocas de lo hokages. Al dia siguiente fue a entrenar con su equipo a la zona de entrenamiento 8.

-Ohayo – Dijo Hinata a Shino y a Kurenai, Kiba aun no habia llegado – Y Ki…kiba-kun

-No lo se, aun no ha llegado. Generalmente es el primero en llegar – Dijo Kurenai

-A mi me di…dijo que Akamaru estaba en…enfermo

-Entonces ya veo el porque de su ausencia, bueno entonces nostros no mas entrenaremos – Dijo Kurenai

Empezaron a entrenar entre ellos, paso cerca de una hora y aparecio Kiba.

-Gomen Kurenai-sensei, no pude llegar antes – Dijo Kiba con una cara de tristeza

-Como esta Akamaru – Pregunto Hinata

-Aun esta enfermo, pero Hana lo cuida – Dijo Kiba

-Ah – Dijo Shino, que no habia dicho ninguna palabra en toda la mañana

Asi siguieron entrenando Kiba se acerco a Hinata

-Ey Hinata y como te fue con Naruto ayer – Dijo Kiba, Hinata se sonrojo al instante

-Pu…pues bien Kiba-kun – Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos

-Ya veo, sabes una cosa escuche rumores en la ciudad – Dijo Kiba, Hinata sabia perfecamente que

-No me digas que tu tambien lo crees Kiba-kun

-No, no es lo que yo creo mas bien lo que la gente cree

-Todo el mundo cree lo mi…mismo, todos creen que Sasuke y yo

-¿QUE? Ustedes que

-Pense que lo sabias Kiba-kun

-La verdad me referia a Ino y Shikamaru

-"Oups, la embarre, debi haber cerrado mi bocota" Ol…olvida lo que dije

-¿hay algo entre tu y el?

-Claro que no Kiba-kun

-Entonces… - Decia Kiba un poco confundido

-Olvidalo ¿si?, que rumores son entre Ino y Shikamaru, pense que el estaba con Temari-san

-Yo tambien, pero uno dicen que le puso los cuernos con Ino

-Pe…pero yo pense que a Ino le gustaba al Uchiha

-"Desde cuando Hinata nombra a alguien tan friamente", pues yo tambien

-EY Hinata Kiba paren la conversa y entrenen – Dijo Shino que le gustaba entrenar en silencio

-Podemos entrenar y conversar al mismo tiempo Shino – Dijo Kiba

-No, la conversación hace perder tu concentración en el entrenamiento y es vital bla bla bla bla… - Asi Shino siguio dando su sermón, pero nadie lo pescaba, Kiba y Hinata siguieron en su conversación

-Ayer viste a Sakura ¿verdad?

-Hai

-¿Cómo estaba?

-Pues se veia muy tirstes, no entablo ninunga palabra con Uchiha

-Desde cuando le dices Uchicha a Sasuke

-No tengo porque decirle Sasuke, no es nada mio

-Ah

-Al final los dejamos solos

-Osea que estuviste con Naruto – Dijo Kiba un con un tono un poco triste

-Ha…hai dimos una vuelta y luego volvi a casa

-OIGAN QUE NO ESCUCHARON LO QUE DIJE ò.ó – Dijo Shino enfandado

-Etto Ie Shino, gomen – dijo Hinata

-Uf para que me preocupo de su entrenamiento, mejor sigo en lo mio – Dijo Shino y se puso a entrenar

-¿Dónde esta Kurenai-sensei? – Dijo Kiba mirando para todos lados buscandola

-No…no lo se

Asi paso el tiempo y llego la hora del almuerzo.

-Hey Hinata te gustaria e ir a almorzar a mi casa – Dijo Kiba

-Cla…claro Kiba-kun asi podre ver como esta Akamaru

Asi se dirigieron hacia la casa de Kiba que estaba a las afuera de Konoha. Mientras tanto el equipo 7 seguian entrenado como siempre.

-Oye bakasuke

-NO ME LLAMES ASI

-Si es solo una bromita jiji

-Pues no me gustan tus bromas

-Ya oye, ¿Qué piensas de Hinata?

-Pues pienso que es una peste

-¿? Hace unos dias me dijiste lo contrario, quien te entiende bakasuke, Y NO ES UNA PESTE

-A que va la pregunta ¿Qué acaso el rey de los dobes se enamoro de la chica tonta?

-NO ES TONTA, TU ERES EL IDIOTA QUE NO LE DICES A SAKURA QUE TE GUSTA – Dijo enojado Naruto y un poco vengandose

Sakura que estaba con Kakashi, miraron incredulos la escena, Sakura se sonrojo y siguió entrenando tratando de evitar escuchar la discusión

-Y QUE ME DICES DE TI, TU TAMPOCO SE LO DICES A HINATA – Dijo Sasuke

-O SEA QUE RECONOCISTE QUE TE GUSTA SAKURA – Dijo Naruto, Kakashi dejo de leer su libro por un segundo para escuchar la discusión

-Kakashi-sensei no va a ser nada – Dijo Sakura

-No, no sabes cuanto gano con estos chismes Sakura – Dijo Kakashi, que hizo enojar a Sakura porque ella estaba involucrada, pero lo ignoro y siguió en lo suyo

-CLARO QUE NO LO RECONOCI, SOLO DIJE QUE ERES TAN DOBE QUE NO LE DICES A HINATA QUE TE GUSTA

-TU ERES EL DOBE QUE SE DA CUENTA TARDE DE QUE TE GUSTA SAKURA

-TE APUESTO QUE LA TONTA DE HINATA TE DIJO ESO

-NO ES TONTA BAKASUKE, Y SI FUE ELLA

-ME LAS VAS A PAGAR HINATA – Dijo Sasuke mirando en direccion a donde estaba la mansión y dirigiendose hacia ella

-A DONDE CREES QUE VAS BAKA, TU NO LE TOCAS NI UN PELO A HINATA

-"Uy esta información vale oro $o$" pensaba Kakashi, anotando todo dato en una libretita

-A quien se supones que le vendes eso Kakashi-sensei – Dijo Sakura

-Pues a Jiraiya y Tsunade

-"Vaya viejos cahuineros y copuchentos" – Penso y se fue a su casa

Sasuke iba a la mansion Hyuga seguido por Naruto que sea gritando

-Callate Naruto

-NO DEJARE QUE LE HAGAS ALGO A HINATA BAKASUKE

-QUE TE CALLES

Asi siguieron el recorrido en silencio, Sasuke estaba enfandado se sentia hunillado Sakura habia escuchado toda la discusión, por culpa de Hinata, Naruto no lo dejaria en paz. Por culpa de ella Sakura lo ignoraba. Todo era la culpa de ella según el. Entro a la mansión y Neji los diviso. Este ya estaba harto de Sasuke, cada vez frecuenaba mas la mansión

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – dijo neji

-Donde esta la tonta – Dijo Sasuke

-NO ES TONTA – Dijieron Neji y Naruto al mismo tiempo, aunque a Neji le impresiono la reaccion de Naruto

-Hinata-sama no esta, asi que puedes irte Uchiha

-No, tengo que dejarles cosas en claro a esa tonta

-Ya deja de ofender a mi prima

-SI BAKASUKE NO OFENDAS A MI HINATA-CHAN

-¿? ¿Tu Hinata-chan? – Dijo un poco alterado era un primo muy celoso

-SI ESO DIJE DATTEBAYO

-¿Osea que entre mi prima y tu hay algo?

-Pues la verdad no – Dijo Naruto tranquilizandose un poco

-BIEN, AHORA VAYANSE DE AQUÍ

-NO – Dijieron Sasuke y Naruto

-Bueno pues quedense aquí afuera, yo me voy a almorzar

-Y no nos vas a invitar – Dijo Naruto

-No

-Ohhhhhhh – Dijo desilusionado

Asi se Naruto se sento en e césped esperando, Sasuke se movia para todos lados

-Ya deja de moverte Bakasuke me pones histerico – Dijo Naruto

-Pues eso ocasionas cuando te mueves mucho dobe

-Si, pero tu eres el que te esta moviendo ahora

-Callate

Llego como las 3 y Hinata regresaba a su casa. Habian estado esperando cerca de 2 horas

-Na…Naruto-kun, Uchiha – Dijo Hinata impresionada de verlos es su casa

-PORQUE LE CONTASTE A ESTE DOBE TAMAÑA ESTUPIDEZ – Dijo Sasuke mirandola friamente

-No entiendo Uchiha

-PUES INVENTASTE QUE ME GUSTABA SAKURA

-¿Y acaso no es verdad?

-NO

-YA DEJALA EN PAZ SASUKE, TU SIEMPRES BUSCA COMO ECHARLE LA CULPA LOS DEMAS, ESTO ES TODA TU CULPA, ADEMAS ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE HINATA TIENE RAZON – Dijo Naruto friamente

-"Naruto-kun" – Pensaba Hinata mirandolo tiernamente y sonrojandose

-GRRR CALLENSE – Dijo Sasuke

-Ves que es verdad Uchiha, solo que no lo quieres admitir – Dijo Hinata cambiando esa mirada de ternura hacia Naruto a una fira hacia Sasuke

-CALLENSE NO DIGAN ESTUPIDECES – Decia Sasuke – YO NO AMO, SOLO VIVO PARA LA VENGANZA

-BAKASUKE ERES HUMANO, IGUAL PUEDES AMAR TEBAYO

-NO YO NO LA AMO, NO LA AMO, ¡¡¡NO LA AMO!!! – Dijo ya rojo de ira, con sus manos en la cabeza tratando de quitarse de la cabeza a la pelirosa

-SABES QUE SI – Dijo Naruto

-NO – Dijo Sasuke y le pego a Naruto, Hinata se agacho a su lado y lo abrazo, le habia pegado muy fuerte debido a la ira que lo invadia

-Porque lo hiciste, el no tiene la culpa de nada, mejor vete

Sasuke no dijo nada mas y se fue, estaba muy confundido y enojado. Hinata se setia culpable de todo. Solo por un capricho habia sucedido todo. Una lagrima rodo por su rostro

-Hinata-chan estas bien – Dijo Naruto secandole las lagrimas con su pulgar

-Todo esto es mi culpa Na…Naruto – Dijo Hinata mirando al rubio

-No digas eso Hinata, sabes que Sasuke es orgulloso y no puede admitir que le gusta Sakura – Dijo Naruto

-Si pero todo comenzo por mi – Dijo Hinata

-¿A que te refieres? – Hinata se sonrojo de inmediato, era el momento de decir la verdad, de decir lo que sentia al rubio.

-Lo que pa…pasa, es que con Sasuke hicimos una alianza – Dijo Hinata se levanto y se sentaron en un arbol que era como respaldo

-¿Alianza?

-Hai, yo le pedi algo a Sasuke y el me pidio algo a cambio, me dijo que me ayudaria y yo lo ayudaba a deshacerse de Sakura

-Ese bakasuke te pidio eso

-Hai

-Es un idiota

-Bueno, entonces idee un plan, invente una cita falsa, Saukra fue y se sintio dolida, habia logrado lo que el me habia pedido, pero…

-Pero

-Pero luego me dijo que la habia alejado de el

-¿No era eso lo que queria?

-Pues si, pero me dijo no la queria lejos de el, recuerdas cuando te dije "uno valore lo que tiene cuando lo pierde", pues eso fue lo que paso

-¿Qué pediste tu a cambio? – Le pregunto el rubio, Hinata se sonrojo al instante, le miro a los ojos y dijo

-Tu – Dijo luego cerro los ojos por miedo al rechazo, Naruto estaba sorprendido era el unico en toda la ciudad que no sabia que Hinata estaba enamorada de el

-Hinata – Dijo Naruto y le acaracio el rostro – Dime entonces que significa - Hinata abrio los ojos abrutamente, sabia a donde queria llegar el rubio, se sentia avergonzada

-Yo…. Na….Naruto….yo te amo – Dijo cerrando nuevamente los ojos

Naruto le tomo del menton, obiligandola a abrir los ojos y la beso tiernamente, Hinata estaba en el cielo, su queridismo rubio hiperactivo le habia besado pero algo faltaba en aquella escena tan cursi

-Yo tambien te amo Hinata – Dijo Naruto y la abrazo, Hinata estaba tan feliz pero al mismo tiempo se sentia tan estupida, se dio cuenta de que aquella alizanza tan tonta era inecesaria. Naruto la besa nuevamente y aparece Hiashi

-HINATA – Dijo Hiashi, Hinata se separo rapidamente de el – QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO

-Emm…yo….pues….lo que pasa….es….que…veras – Hinata no sabia que decirle a su padre

-TU JOVENCITO, QUE QUIRES DE MI HIJA

-Pues yo amo a Hinata-chan

-¿AMAR? Esa palabra es muy grande – Dijo el padre

-Pues es verdad, ademas Hinata es mi novia

-¿lo soy? – Dijo confundida pero por dentro era muy feliz, finalmente asintio y abrazo a su querido rubio

-YA PUES ENTONCES ESTA NOCHE CENARAS CON LA FAMILIA – Y se fue de ahí

Hinata esta palida. Sabia lo que pasaria en aquella cena lo llenrian de preguntas, solo apsaria vergüenza.

-¿pasa algo Hinata? – Dijo mientras la seguia teniendo abrazada

-Lo qu…que pasa Naruto es que tu no conoces a mi padre

-Parecia simpatico

-Pues veras, una situación parecida me paso hace un tiempo

-¿eh? ¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno mi padre creia que Kiba era algo mas que mi amigo y lo obligo a quedarse a cenar, le interrogo sobre su entrenamiento, le decia que queria conmigo y Neji lo fulminaba con la mirada

-No pasa nada Hianta, de seguro todo estara bien ademas no le tengo miedo al pelmazo de tu primo

Neji que estaba espiando la escena (Aun seguia siendo su protector y todo eso), se enfurecio ante el comentario del rubio

-A QUIEN LE DICES PELMAZO

-AHHH Neji-nissan que se supone que haces

-Pues vigilarte Hinata

-Oye dejanos a solas quieres – Dijo Naruto enojado

-CLARO QUE NO, QUISAS QUE COSAS LE HARAS A MI PRIMA

-OYE NO SOY NINGUN PERVERTIDO COMO ERO-SENIN

-JA!, no te creo

-Neji-nissan porque no vas hacer esas guerras de cosquillas con t– Dijo Hinata antes de que Neji le tapara la boca

-¿Quién? ¿Quién Hinata? ¿Quién es T?

-Nadie, mejor sera irme

Neji desaparecio, Hinata ahora podia chantajear a su primo. El era muy orgulloso, de que Naruto se enterara de eso, seria su perdicion, en una hora toda Konoha sabria su aventura

**Hasta aquí el quinto capitulo. Gracias por leerlo. Sayo **


	6. La descicion de Hiashi

_**HINATA HISTORY**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino kiba-kun seria mio**

_Capitulo 6_

**La cena**

**La descicion de Hiashi**

Neji se habia alejado, su prima lo donimanaba como queria. Estaba cansado de esa situación, pero no sabia que hacer para ella era muy facil dcirle a Naruto la verdad.

-"Maldición Hinata odio cuando me tienes asi. GRRRR odio ser chantajeado de esa manera. Pero ¿de verdad importa que los demas se entere? Es decir, yo no tengo nada con Tenten y si el resto se enterara deberia darlo lo mismo ¿no?, pero….pero no estoy seguro de que me de lo mismo" – Pensaba Neji ya bastante alejado de su prima caminando por la calles de Konoha.

Mientras tanto con Hinata, Naruto le insisitia otra vez con preguntas relacionadas con Neji

-Ne Hinata.chan dime onegai

-No pu…puedo Naruto-kun

-Onegai – Decia Naruto mirandola con una cara a la que Hinata no podia resistir

-"Neji-nissan me va a matar si le cuento, pero que mas da" T es….

-¿ES?

-Es T…

-Tsunade-obachan

-Dejame termirnar Naruto-kun

-Ok

-Es Te…

-¿Temari?

-Naruto – Dijo en forma de mas bien de suplica a que se callara y la dejara de terminar de hablar

-Gomen Hinata, entonces….

-Es Tenten Naruto-kun – Naruto quedo con los ojos de plato pero al instante se recupero

-¡AH! Si lo sabia Hinata-chan – Dijo Naruto asintiendo mientras a Hinata le salia una gotita

-Vamos a comer Hinata-chan no he almorzado hoy – Dijo Naruto al escuchar sus tripias sonar

-Vale te voy a acompañar yo almorze donde Kiba – Dijo Hinata mientras Naruto le tomaba de la mano dirigiendose al Ichiraku

-Del baka cara de perro

-No le digas asi Naruto-kun es mi amigo

-Si pero es baka

Mientars caminaban por las calles de Konoha todo el mundo los miraba con cara rara. La verdad todo el mundo sabia que Hinata amaba a Naruto, bueno excepto el mismisimo Naruto y su padre.

-RAMEN – Grito Naruto dirigiendose corriendo hacia el Ichiraku, Hinatasolo lo siguió caminando llegando un tiempo después del rubio

El comia frenéticamente ramen, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Ella solo l observaba como comia. No decia ninguna palabra, sabia que Naruto no la escucharia, porque estaba tan concentrado en comer. Termino de comer, pago y salieron del local dirigiendose a las rocas de la mano ocasionando nuevamente oleadas de murmuros que provenian de los habitaintes de Konoha.

Meintars tanto Sasuke que habia salido de la mandiosn Hyuga enfadado se dirigio a su casa, abiro la puerta y la cerro de un partazo, aun seguia enfadado con Hinata y Naruto. Lo habian humillado de lo lindo y el solo refunfuñaba. Se sentia debil y estupido al tomar en cuenta solo por un segundo lo que Naruto e Hinata decian

-"Kuso estoy harto de ese par, solo me han dado problemas con sus bobas ocurrencia ¡Ja! Seguro que me gustaria Sakura, la mas chillona y molesta del grupo 7, eso nunca…" – Pensaba o trataba de pensar pero la pelirosa se le venia cada segundo a su mente – "Sal ya de ahí dejame en paz, dejame DEJAME" – Pensaba moviendose para todos lados en su cama, tapandose la cara, las orejas con el cojin o colocandose las manos en la cabeza mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

Ya estaba harto de esa situación y decidio levantar y tomar aire fresco. Aunque el resultado no variaba mucho. Seguia estando en su mente la kunocihi pelirosada a cada instante. Llego a las rocas y vio a Hinata y Naruto de la mno de lo mas felices. Sintio rabia al fin y al cabo a ella si le habia resultado lo que queria. Pero el ni siquiera sabia que es lo que queria

Llego la hora de la cena. Hinata estaba nerviosa caminaba de un lado a otro. Sabia lo que a Naruto le esperaba. Pero debia relajarse y esperar. El rubio llego y Hinta le dio muchas intrucciones

-Naruto-kun

-¿si?

-Por favor comportate

-Claro con quien crees que hablas

-"Por lo mismo te lo digo" – Penso – Si, ademas debes constestar las preguntas de mi padre de la mejor manera, y porfavor Naruto ignora los comentarios de Neji porfa vor

-Tranquila Hinata yo no soy de esos que se lateran con facilidad

-¬¬ lo que digas Naruto-kun

Asi llego la hora y Naruto se sento frente al lado de Hinata frente Neji que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Si Hinata tenia razon la mirada de Neji intimidaba a cualquiera. AL notar la tremenda atención que ponia Neji sobre Hinata y el, Naruto decidio deshacerse de el de la forma mas sencilla

-Oye sabes una cosa Hinata, me cruze con Tenten en el camino – Le dijo Naruto a Hinata, Neji hervia de rabia por dentro por la jugarreta del rubio, Hinata capto el mensaje al instante

-¿en serio?

-¿Tenten? No es tu comañera Neji – Dijo Hiashi incluyendose en la conversación

-Hai – Dijo tratando de hacerse el indiferente

-Si y me dijo que te extrañaba ver en los entrenamientos Neji – Dijo Naruto a lo que Hiashi sonrio

-Vaya esos son excelentes noticias Neji, al fin tendremos nueva heredera del Bouke

-QUE – Dijo Neji impresionado mirando a su tio para luego fijar la vista de odio a Naruto

-Podrias invitarla a cenar Neji – Dijo Hiashi

-A mi me parece excelente idea Oto-san – Dijo Hanabi

-A mi igual ella es muy agradable – Dijo Hinata

Neji solo refunfuño medio enrabiado pero no tenia salida. Pero aquella conversación tan calida habia acabado y era la hora de los interrogatorio

-Dime Naruto ¿Quién es tu entrenador? – Dijo Hiashi mirandolo fijamente

-Pu…pues Jiraiya-sama señor – Dijo Naruto comiendo de a poco

-"Con que un sanin lo entrena no esta nada mal" – Pensaba – Dime ¿Cuántas misiones rangos A has hecho?

-Pues la verdad no muchas

-A ya veo y ¿Qué quieres con mi hija Naruto?

-Pues ser su novio claro – Dijo con una sonrisa

-¿No quieres aprovecharte de ella verdad?

-Claro que no señor yo amo a Hinata

-¿Amas?

-Hai

Hinata estab nerviosa odiaba ese tipo de situaciones. Siempre ella estaba la medio del interrogatorio según su parecer, aunque para Hiashi era una conversación cotidiana

-Y a que aspiras

-"Que no lo haga, que no lo haga, que no lo haga" – Pensaba Hinata, mientras Naruto se colocaba de pie

-YO NARUTO UZUMAKI ASPIRO Y DE SEGURO SERE EL PROXIMO HOKAGE DE KONOHA

A todos le salio una gotita, menos a Hinata que habia visto esa escena muchas veces.

-Ammm ya veo con que Hokage

-Hai – Dijo Naruto volviendose a sentar

-¡Ja! Por favor Naruto tu no llegarias ni a chunin – Dijo Neji burlon

-QUE DI… - Paro de gritar porque Hinata le habia tomado la mano, la vio con una mriada suplicante y se calmo – Yo no estaria tan seguro Neji Hyuga – Termino de decir Naruto

Hiashi vio con la determinación que habia dicho esto ultimo y sobre todo se fijo en que de verdad queria a Hinata tanto que se contuvo para no gritarle a Neji que de verdad queria muy arrogante y hacia irritar a cualquiera

-Y dime Naruto ¿Qué harias si hay otros chicos rondando a mi hija? – Dijo Hiashi, esa era la pregunta que mas odiaba Hinata y recordo la cena en donde estuvo con Kiba

_Flash Back_

_-Dime Kiba Inuzuka ¿Qué harias si hay otros chicos rondado a mi hija? – Dijo Hiashi_

_-Ya se lo he dicho mil veces señor, yo no soy nada mas que amigo de Hinata _

_-QUE ENTONCES DEJARIA QUE CUALQUIER IDIOTA SE META CON MI HIJA_

_-Tranquilo yo no di…dije eso yo so…solo di…digo que no…nostros so…mos amigos señor_

_-Y NI SIQUIERA ERES CAPAZ DE ADMITIR QUE ESTAS CON ELLA, ACASO TE QUIERES APROCECHAR DE ELLA – Hinata suspiraba, Kiba tenia una cara de miedo tremenda negando con la cabeza y con las manos_

_-N…no se…señor nosotros n…no te…tenemos ninguna re…relacion mas a…alla de la amistad_

_-FUERA DE AQUÍ – Grito Hiashi enfandado, sabia que lo que decia el muchacho era verdad pero queria inculcarme miedo_

_Kiba salio sin chistar sin antes dandole una mirada a Hinata de "Tenemos que hablar del tema"_

_-Padre no crees que fuiste muy rudo con Kiba_

_-Pues se lo merecia, ademas es divertido_

_Hinata suspiro resignada y subio a su habitacion_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Pues yo como su novio me desharía de todos los jotes esos que sigan a mi Hinata-chan – Dijo Naruto con mucha determinación

-¿y que vas hacer con Sasuke? – Dijo Neji

-A Sasuke le gusta Sakura

-No me referia a eso, me referia a lo molesto que se pone con Hinata

-¿Sasuke? – dijo Hiashi comprendiendo poco la conversación

-Sasuke Uchiha Hiasi-sama – Dijo Neji

Hiashi se puso un poco pensativo. Encontro mucho mejor partido para su hija el tal Sasuke Uchiha que Naruto. Hasta el momento le habia parecido bien el muchacho. Pero el otro chico era Uchiha, parte del famoso clan contenedor del Sharingan. No encontro mejor union que el Byakugan de los Hyuga y el Sharingan de los Uchiha

-Bien muchacho puedes irte – Le dijo Hiashi, impresionando a Hinata

-Pero no he terminado mi comi…

-QUE TE FUERAS MUCHACHO

Dijo Hiashi y Naruto salio son chistar. Mientras tanto Hinata quedo pensativa ante la reaccion de su padre. Habis notado hasta el momento que a su padre la agradaba Naruto pero al escuchar Sasuke cambio completamente su expresión, sientiendo Hinata un escalofrios

Hiashi se levanto mandando llamar a Neji a una sala donde se juntaba con familias importantes, ninjas y el Hokage

-¿Pasa algo Hiashi-sama? – Dijo Neji, Hiashi hizo reverencia a que se sentara obedeciendo el al instante

-Si, bueno quiero tocar 2 temas contigo

-¿?

-Bueno primero el de la chica esa que mencionaron

-¿Ten….Tenten? – Dijo nervioso temiendo de lo que Hiashi digiera

-Si ella, sabes ella seria perfecta como heredera del Bouke – dijo Hiashi mirando a la ventana, Neji trago saliva nervioso

-¿Sabes quien es ella?

-Claro que si, es mas quiero que ella sea

-Pe…pero solo tengo 13 años

-Si, tal vez es demasiado pronto asi que esperaremos unos años

-Pero que pasa si ella no acepta o si yo no acepto

-Estoy seguro de que aceptaras, en cuanto a ella no creo que te cueste convencerla en 4 o 5 años

-Tal vez

-Bueno el otro tema tiene que ver con Hinata y el chico rubio ese

-¿si? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-Quiero que esten totalmente alejados

-Claro

-Y tambien quiero hablar con el chico Uchiha, el seria el perfecto marido para Hinata

-¿Sasuke?

-Claro es la union perfecta, la union del byakugan y del sharingan

-Bueno si se mira de esa forma

-Ademas es el unico ademas de su hermano que es Uchiha y tienen la edad de Hinata

-Pero no cree que es demasiado pornto para comprometer a Hinata

-Solo estamos asegurando su futuro y el del clan, ademas el matrimonio en si sera cuando ella cumpla 18 años

-Bien tendra que conversarlo con ella

-Si pero antes desearia hablar con el chico Uchiha, quiero que lo traigas para aca lo antes posible

-Esta bien Hiashi-sama lo traere mañana

-Bien puedes retirarte Neji

Neji salio de la habitacion dirigiendose a su habitacion pensativo

-"Si para el clan la uniom del sharingan y el byakugan seria perfecto ¿pero? No estoy seguro de que Sasuke sea buen aprtido para mi prima, se odian mutuamente ademas ella ama a Naruto la verdad nose que resultara de esa union" – Pensaba Neji, el si sentia celos de Naruto porque estaba con prima pero al menos se querian pero ¿Sasuke? No encajaba en aquella situación

En tanto Hinata al ver salir a su padre seguido de su primo decidio levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse a su habitacion. Estaba confunfia ante la reaccion tan cambiante de su padre. Al principio parecia ir las cosas bien, parecia caerle bien hasta que su primo hizo mención de Sasuke Uchiha

Ella no comprendia el porque el cambio tan brusco de expresión y actitud al escuchar el nombre de aquel muchacho que tan mal le cae a Hinata

-"No entiendo porque ese cambio tan brusco sera que……no, no esas son tonterias no creo que mi padre tenga tamaña estupidez de idea seria una locura, mejor sera descansar" –Pensaba Hinata camino a su habitacion

Ha Naruto tambien le habia impresionado del padre de Hinata. Sentia que llevaba bien la situación hasta el momento, pero solo la mencion de Sasuke habia cambiado la situación ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba Naruto. Llego a su casa y se recosoto

A la mañana siguiente etnia entrenamiento temprano. Al llegar estaba Sakura sola esperando apoyada sobre el barandal del puente

-Ohayo Sakura-chan

-Ohayo Naruto-kun – Dijo Sakura media desaminada

-¿Pasa algo?

-Si, quisieras que me explciaras lo de ayer – Dijo Sakura bajando la vista

-¿Lo de ayer? ¿Qué cosa?

-Tu discusión con Sasuke, tu mencionaste algo sobre que le gustaba – Dijo Sakura levantando la vista

-Ah gomen Sakura por haberte enterado asi, pero según nosotros es verdad aunque el no lo reconozca

-¿Nosotros?

-Si yo y Hinata-chan

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

-Pues veras digamos que ella logro eso en Sasuke

-Que cosa

-Eso pos, el no lo reconoce pero nosotros estamos seguros de que le gustas

-Como me lo esperaba de el, su orgullo es su perdicion

-Tal vez, pero el lo sabe perfectamente solo que no lo quiere aceptar

-Sabes una cosa Naruto, me ha llamado la atención algo

-¿Si?

-El otro dia en el Ichiraku ellos hablaban tan secretamente, como si fueran amigos y sinceramente siempre crei que eran nada.

-Yo tambien

-Bueno y en esa conversación mencionaron lo mismo que me estas diciendo

-¿?

-Por lo que logre escuchar Hinata le decia a Sasuke que yo le gustaba pero el para variar lo negaba, aunque no entiendo ¿Por qué Hinata y Sasuke?

-Es una larga historia Sakura-chan

-¿Puedo saber?

-Pues creo que a esta altura no importa que se sepa, te la contare…

Naruto empezo a relatar la historia de la apuesta, las pruebas etcetera etcetera. Sakura estaba impactada. Sobre todo por la parte en que Sasuke le habia pedido a Hinata deshacerce de ella. ¿Tan molesta era? Bajo su cabeza apenada, Naruto lo noto pero siguió con la narración hasta llegar a la situación del dia anterior en el jardin de la mansión Hyuga

-Sinceramente, no entiendo a Sasuke – Dijo Sakura cruzandose de brazos mirando el cielo

-Pues yo menos – Dijo Naruto con sus codos apoyados en el barandal mirando el rio al aldo de Sakura

Siguieron en silencio hasta que llego Kakashi

-Hola – Dijo Kakashi acercandose

Los muchachos lo miraron Sakura solo hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y Naruto lo saludo animadamente como acostumbraba

-¿Y Sasuke? – Dijo Kakashi extrañandose de su ausencia puesto que siempre era él el ultimo en llegar

-El baka ese no ha llegado

-A quien le dices baka Usuratonkachi

-NO ME DIGAS ASI BAKASUKE

-CALLATE REY DE LOS DOBES

Kakashi suspiro y Sakura solo ignoraba la situación aun mirando el cielo. Kakashi saco su libro y empezo a leerlo esperando a que pararan de discutir, No sacaba nada con detenerlo simpre volvian a discutir hasta que se cansaban

-SABES BAKASUKE ERES TAN BAKA QUE NO PUEDES ACEPTAR QUE TE GUSTA SAKURA – Dijo Naruto, la aludida miro la discusión sin cambiar su expresión de completa serenidad solo observaba

-DEJA DE DECIRSE BOBADAS SABES QUE ESO ES FALSO

-NO, NO VOY A DEJAR DE DECIRLO PORQUE ES LA PURA VERDAD

-GRR DEJAME EN PAZ – Dijo Sasuke dando media vuelta

-VISTE QUE ES VERDAD BAKA – Dijo Naruto apuntandolo con el dedo

-DEJAME EN PAZ – Decia Sasuke negando en su mente las palbra que le decia el rubio

Sakura noto su reaccion, su expresión y su semblante de confusion, pero prefirio negar la idea de que fuera cierto, mas que mal era Sasuke Uchiha el chico frio y que no amaba ni pensaba en eso, para el su vida era la venganza. Kakashi noto que la discusión llegaba a su fin y que llegaba la hora de empezar hacer algo

-Bien muchacho ya veo que estan mas tranquilo, empezos con el entrenamiento – Dijo Kakashi, que quiso ultilizar parte de la información que divulgaba Naruto – Bien asi que yo hoy entrenare con Naruto y tu Sasuke estaras con Sakura

Sasuke palidecio al momento, Sakura sonreia para sus adentros mas que mal aun le gustaba ese chico pero por fuera solo aparentaba esa misma tranquilidad con la cual habia estado todo el dia. Luego la expresión de sorpresa de Sasuke cambio a la misma arrogante y fria de siempre. Este ni le dirigio la palabra a Sakura y empezo a golpear aun arbol.

-Si no escuchaste bien Sasuke dije que entrenaras con Sakura no solo – Dijo Kakashi un poco burlón haciendo gruñir a Sasuke

Kakashi se alejo un poco mientras le enseñaba una nueva tecnica a Naruto.

-Bien Sakura entrenemos – Dijo Sasuke poniuendose en poscion de ataque mirandola fijamente a los osjo lo que produjo un escalofrios en la Kunoichi

-Bien entonces empezemos – Dijo Sakura poniendose tambien en posición de ataque

Asi comenzaron su pelea de entrenamiento bajo aptadas, kunais y shuriken por todo lados. De repente Sasuke desaparece Sakura se saca una kunai retrocediendo el paso hasta chocar con un arbol. Miraba por todaos lado en busca de Sasuke Hastq eu este aparece colocandole una kunai en el cuello muy cerca de su rosotro. De la impresión a esta se le cae la kunai de las manos

-Debes estar mas alerta Sakura – Dijo Sasuke embozando una sonrisa sarcastica haciendo enojar a la kunuochi, pero esta uso una tecnica de tranformacion, tranformandose en un tronco

-PERO QUE… - Dijo Sasuke impresionado al sentir una kunai en su cuello y otra rozar su espalda.

-Jaque Mate – Dijo Sakura a su odio soltandolo y sonriendo con superiodad,

Sasuke quedo estupefacto habia sido derrotado y humillado por ¿La molesta Sakura Haruno? Y lo peor que habia quedado en una situación donde era facil escapar, pero no hizo nada ¿Por qué? Ademas de un escalofrio recorrer su espalda al sentir la voz de la Kunoichi tan cerca suyo

Sakura se dirigio hacia Kakashi

-Y Bien ¿Cómo les fue? – Dijo Kakashi viendo que ya Naruto estaba muy exhausto como para seguir entrenando

-Bien supongo – Dijo Sakura, luego Kakashi desvio la visa hacia Sasuke que estaba con una cara de psicopata increíble

-¿Le ganaste a Sasuke?

-Eso creo – Dijo Sakura tomando sus cosas y retirandose – Adios Kakashi-sensei – Dijo y desaparecio

Kakashi se acerco hacia su pupilo

-¿Qué paso? ¿TE dejaste ganar?

-Algo asi – Dijo levantandose y caminando hacia la aldea

-Vaya por lo visto si que son ciertos los rumores

-¿rumores?

-Si, de verdad te gusta Sakura, increíble nunca pense que esto pasaria algun dia


	7. Día de Sasuke y Sakura

**HINATA HISTORY**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me perteneces**

**Pues bueno aquí llega el capitulo numero 7. Gracias a todos los que lo leen y los que dejan su comentario aquí y en el fotolog. Sin más preámbulos lean el Cáp.**

_Capitulo 7_

**Día de Sasuke y Sakura**

**Situaciones Inesperadas**

Kakashi al ver desaparecer a su alumna, y ver a su otro alumno rubio tirado en el suelo se acerco a Sasuke. Sasuke de furia golpeo de un combo un árbol. Estaba furioso desde que Sakura lo ignoraba todo le salía mal, tanto que llegaba a perder ante ella

-Pasa algo Sasuke – Dijo Kakashi, Sasuke lo miro fríamente pero no dijo palabra alguna – Creo que es un si – Dijo dándole la espalda con intención de irse – Creo que debes aclarar tu cabeza, será mejor que mañana no vengas

-Porque no tendría que venir

-Al ver a diario a Sakura te confundes más

-No inventes Kakashi-sensei, eso es mentira de seguro Naruto te engrupio con eso

-Tal vez al principio, pero ahora no necesito ninguna influenza de nadie para ver como estas Sasuke – Dijo y se dirigió hacia Naruto para ver si ya estaba mas descansado

Sasuke se sentía aun mas confundido antes las palabras de su sensei. Y en cierta forma deseaba poder faltar el día siguiente. Si seguía viendo a cada instante a Sakura de seguro su mente seguiría en el mismo estado. Suspiro cansado y al borde de rendirse de lo que su cabeza decía y escuchar finalmente a su corazón. Pero su terquedad y orgullo aun seguía siendo mayor negando una vez mas algún tipo de afecto hacia la Kunoichi.

Camino a su casa evito pensar sobre cualquier tema. Quería tener la mente 100 en blanco. Pero eso le era completamente imposible. Se pegaba en la cabeza, prefería sentir dolor a seguir pensando en ella.

-Deja ya de hacer show Uchiha – Dijo una voz tras de el, Sasuke volvió su compostura y miro fríamente a aquel que le había hablado

-No te entrometas en lo que no te llaman Hyuga ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo frió

-Necesito hablar contigo un tema

-¿? ¿Conmigo? No recuerdo tener ningún tema pendiente contigo

-Pues solo te vengo avisar que Hiashi-sama quiere una reunión contigo

-¿Quien rayos es Hiashi-sama? – Dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos

-El patriarca de los Hyuga, padre de Hinata – Dijo Neji

-No tengo tiempo para boberías

-Será mejor asistir Uchiha

-Dame una razón

-Es de tu importancia, yo no puedo decir de que trata debes averiguarlo asistiendo

-Bien y cuando seria eso ¿eh? – Dijo no muy motivado

-Mañana temprano

-Bien iré, y mas vale que sea importante y no vaya a perder mi tiempo

-No te preocupes no lo harás te lo aseguro – Dijo Neji desapareciendo

Sasuke olvido todo aquello. No se imaginaba ni le importaba de que era aquella reunión tan rara para el. El no tenia vinculo alguno con aquella familia. Y era raro eso de "Reunión" además de que sea con el patriarca del Souke

Ignoro eso y se recostó cansado ya de aquel día tan oscuro para el. AL DIA siguiente se dirigió a la mansión Hyuga sin ánimo alguno. No se imaginaba para que querrían hablar con el, pero prefería eso a ver a la pelirosa que invadía sus pensamientos últimamente. Vio salir apurada a Hinata para el entrenamiento. Solo se cruzaron miradas, ningún saludo, ninguna palabra solo miradas. Frías e inexpresivas.

-"Que se supone que hace Sasuke en mi casa, ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!! de seguro no es lo que creo, mi padre estaría loco si se le ocurriera algo así" – Pensaba Hinata que se había detenido en el portón viendo al Uchiha con temor a su inesperada visita al menos para ella. Luego siguió su camino

Sasuke llamo a la puerta atendiéndole uno de los criados de la mansión. Finalmente pudo ingresar dirigiéndole hasta la habitación de visitas, la misma en donde había hablado Hiashi con Neji el DIA anterior

-Bienvenido Uchiha Sasuke – Dijo Hiashi mirando la ventana

-Ehhh Ohayo – Dijo Sasuke cerrando la puerta tras de el quedándose ahí de pie

-Toma asiento – Dijo Hiashi haciendo reverencia este se sentó algo confuso y luego Hiashi toma asiento en su escritorio

-¿Y bien? – Dijo Sasuke muy confundido

-¿Qué piensas de mi hija Hinata? – Dijo Hiashi

Sasuke cada vez para estar mas confuso. No encontraba lógica en aquella plática. Porque preguntaba por Hinata. Ella no era absolutamente nada de el. Pensó que se trataría de las continuas discusiones que habían tenido últimamente

-No creo que quiera saberlo – Dijo Sasuke tranquilo, no se sentía intimidado ante la altanera mirada de Hiashi

-Sinceramente si

-¿Puedo saber el porque de todo esto?

-Primero respondedme mi pregunta y luego yo responderé la tuya – Dijo Hiashi, Sasuke no tuvo mas remedio y dijo

-La verdad no me llevo muy bien con ella, siempre discutimos sobre cualquier cosa y sinceramente creo no conocerla, creo que nadie la conoce

-¿A que te refieres?

-Yo me entiendo – Dijo Sasuke, Hiashi quedo impresionado ante la personalidad el Uchiha

Sabía que mejor era no preguntar. No conocía a aquel muchacho y por eso tanta desconfianza y frialdad en aquella conversación

-Bien no voy a insistir, ahora responderé a tu pregunta – Dijo levantándose y volviendo mirar a la ventana – Te tengo una propuesta

-¿eh?

-Como sabes nosotros somos los portadores del Byakugan

-Si, lo sabía perfectamente

-Bien y el clan Uchiha es el del sharingan

-A donde va todo esto

-Pues la unión del Sharingan y del Byakugan seria la unión más poderosa y nos conviene a ambos a mi clan y a ti

Sasuke quedo impactado ante aquella propuesta. Era una buena propuesta si se viera por el lado del poder de los clanes y de la aldea. Pero no pudo evitar en pensar en la pelirosa, el no se veía con Hinata casado o algo así, además ella quería a Naruto y el ni siquiera sabia que quería

-¿Y bien Sasuke Uchiha? – Dijo Hiashi mirando fijamente al Uchiha menor

-No cree que es muy pronto para comprometer a Hinata – Dijo un poco tratando de evadir el tema

-Solo estamos asegurando nuestros clanes Sasuke Uchiha, entonces que dices – Ante de que Sasuke digiera una palabra Hiashi lo interrumpió nuevamente – Se que quieres el poder y con esta unión nuestros clanes lo conseguirían

Sasuke pareció dudarlo un segundo. Pero en ese instante hallo la hora de enfrentar sus sentimientos y dejar un instante aquel poder tan codiciado.

-No puedo decir nada ahora, con Hinata jamás me he llevado bien y creo que es mejor darle tiempo al tiempo – Dijo Sasuke tratando de escapar de aquel lugar que ya le incomodaba

-¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

-Algo así

-¿Podrías explicarme? – Dijo Hiashi, Sasuke se odio a si mismo por a ver dicho eso, el creía que lo había pensado

-Solo tenemos ciertos conflictos es todo

-Pero esas cosas se solucionan fácilmente

-Con su carácter no lo creo… - Dijo Sasuke, ya que Hinata siempre lo insultaba

-¿Carácter? Hinata es lo más tranquila y pacifica que hay

-Pues conmigo no lo es – Hiashi sonrió ante aquel comentario

-Bien, aun falta mucho Sasuke puedes retirarte

Sasuke salio de la mansión muy confundido. Ciertamente el no sentía por Hinata nada mas que cierta amistad, mas que mal le gustaba discutir con ella al igual que con Naruto. Pero la pelirosa estaba en medio. El poder era algo muy importante pero por un momento creyó que eso fue reemplazado por algo más. No quería ver a la pelirosa solo lograría confundirse aun mas y decidió ir a ver a Kakashi-sensei para hablar del tema.

Fue al verlo después de que terminara su entrenamiento con Sakura y Naruto. Estaba en su casa leyendo sus libros y comiendo. Toco la puerta y el jounin le fueron a abrir

-¿Sasuke? – Dijo Kakashi sin la mascara, Sasuke se impresiono al principio pero al instante Kakashi se coloca la mascara – A que vienes

-Tengo un problema

-Sakura

-No precisamente, se trata de Hinata

-¿Hinata? Explícate no entiendo

-Es que hoy fui a hablar el padre de ella y me propuso algo

-Creo saber a que te refieres

-Bien me dijo de unir nuestros clanes, la verdad es una propuesta buena la unión del sharingan y el Byakugan haría a nuestros clanes uno de los mas fuerte pero…

-Sakura es el pero ¿no?

-Eso creo

-Vaya al cabo que Naruto tenia razón ¿Qué opina Hinata de todo esto?

-No lo se, no he hablado con ella pero no creo que le agrade en todo caso hace poco que esta con Naruto

-No sabia esa es un buen chisme

-Déjese de tonterías Kakashi-sensei

-Gomen

-Bueno además de Sakura también esta Hinata nunca me he llevado muy bien con ella

-¿Cómo? Pero si es tan tranquila, dulce y amable

-¡Ja! Con todo el mundo menos conmigo

-Bah! No te creo eso, nunca he visto chica más dulce y tierna

-Pues yo creo que es una pesada y orgullosa no como…. – Pero cerro su boca al instante

-¿Sakura?

-Hmp – Dijo Sasuke dándole la espalda – Bien creo que me voy

-Espera Sasuke, que le dirás a Hiashi-sama

-No lo se aun, que debería hacer

-¿Te gusta Sakura?

-Eso creo

-¿Mucho?

-Si, creo

-¿Mucho, Mucho?

-Vaya al grano Kakashi-sensei

-Pues analiza que prefieres el poder, el amor y no olvides uno muy importante la amistad

-¿Amistad? Hinata no es mi amiga

-Tal vez ella no pero Naruto si

-"Naruto, no había pensado en el tal vez debería decir no"

-¿Y bien?

-Creo que lo pensare mejor, adiós – Dijo y se fue

Se fue a su casa pensativo y aun más confundido. Ahora el dilema estaba entre 3 cosas muy preciadas. Primero el poder que podría otorgarle aquella unión. Luego viene la amistad estaba Naruto en medio entre la chica portadora del Byakugan y el. Y finalmente el amor que le profesaba a la pelirosa. El solo decía que era un gusto pasajero pero ese "gusto" se iba intensificando cada vez más

Creía que era hora de hablar con Sakura con la verdad. Dejar un instante su orgullo y arrogancia a un lado. Tal vez si hablaba con ella lograría descifrar su futuro. Iba camino a la casa de Sakura por las calles ya oscuras de Konoha, mientras lo hacia vio a una pareja en uno de los callejones.

Estaba aquella chica en la pared y el chico con sus manos al lado de su cabeza mirándola fijamente. Luego besa a aquella chica que parecía muy nerviosa y avergonzada. Una nube que tapaba la luna llena de aquella noche se disipa viendo claramente de quien se trataba aquella. Sasuke quedo estupefacto ante aquella imagen

-Sa...sa…ku….kura – Logro decir impresionado, se sentía estupido, débil y sobre todo traicionado por aquella Kunoichi que hace menos de una semana le juraba amor

Anterior a esta escena Sakura terminaba su entrenamiento se dirigía a su casa encontrándose con Kiba en el camino. El había sido el que la había ayudado en cierta forma a abrirle los ojos sobre Sasuke.

-Hola Kiba – dijo Sakura acercándose amistosamente a el

-Hola – Dijo Kiba

-¿Y Akamaru? – Dijo Sakura al verlo sin su querido cachorro

-Esta en la casa, aun esta muy enfermo – Dijo Kiba con un tono triste

-De seguro pronto se recuperara – Dijo Sakura sonriéndole

-Gracias. Venga te voy a dejar – Dijo Kiba

-Vale

Así se fueron caminando conversando temas sin mayor relevancias hasta que…

-Y dime Sakura ¿Qué hiciste con Sasuke después de lo del otro DIA? – Dijo Kiba, Sakura bajo la cabeza algo desanimada ante el tema que la tenia muy agobiada – Lo siento si te incomode

-No te lamentes creo que hice lo correcto – Ante aquellas palabras Kiba sonrió

Estaba oscureciendo en Konoha, pasaron por un callejón que era un atajo a la casa de Sakura. Sakura en un traspié cae al suelo. Arrastrándose para sentarse en la pared para revisar su tobillo

-AUUU DUELE – Decía Sakura

-A ver – Dijo Kiba agachándose a su altura y viéndole el tobillo – Tranquila no es nada solo va a ser un dolor pasajero estarás bien pronto – Dijo Kiba poniéndose de pie mientras Sakura se levantaba con la pared de respaldo

Se quedaron en silencio un momento viéndose a los ojos en silencio ambos sonrojaron y sonrieron. Kiba se apoyo sus manos en la pared a lado de la cabeza de Sakura. Ambos sentían la respiración del otro. Finalmente se besaron tiernamente. Al principio Sakura le correspondió entrelazando sus brazos a su cuello y Kiba tomándole de la cintura.

De repente a la Kunoichi se le viene a la cabeza el pelinegro parando en seco aquel beso tan inesperado. Kiba se extraño y en cierta forma la entendió

-Lo siento – Dijo Kiba separándose pero aun abrazada a ella y ella aun con sus brazos entrelazados

-Esta bien – Dijo Sakura ya separándose definitivamente

Sasuke observaba todo, estaba pálido y muy enrabiado. El había tenido su oportunidad pero el mismo la perdió por su estupido orgullo

-AU – Dijo Sakura al intentar caminar

-¿No puedes caminar? – Dijo Kiba, Sakura negó como una niña pequeña lo haría – Bien te cargo en mi espalda – Dijo agachándose para que Sakura subiera esta obedeció era eso o quedarse en el callejón

-Gracias Kiba – Dijo Sakura colocando su mentón en el hombro de Kiba y cerrando los ojos

Sasuke esta que hervía de ira y de celos. ¿Por qué rayos llevaba a Sakura en sus espaldas? ¿A que rayos estaban jugando? Estaba furioso y solo quería a darle una paliza a Kiba. Pero no hizo nada para variar solo se quedo allí de pie observando como Kiba y Sakura se alejaba. Apretaba los puños fuertemente. Cerró los ojos y se sintió herido y humillado por la pelirosa

-"Creo que no me necesita, lo siento Sakura" – Pensó Sasuke desechando la idea de decirle a Sakura lo que sentía. Sasuke estaba deprimido ya su vida de por si era triste y ahora lo era aun mas. Su soledad aumentaba cada DIA más.

Entro a un local ha comprar cigarros. El era pequeño pero necesitaba despejar su mente y el cigarro seria perfecto

-Me da un cigarro – Dijo Sasuke mas frió de lo que ya era

-Lo siento eres muy pequeño – Dijo el vendedor, Sasuke ya bastante hastiado activo su sharingan

-Que me des un maldito cigarro – El vendedor asustado le dio un cigarro y Sasuke salio del local sin pagarlo, desactivando su sharingan y prendiendo el cigarro

Eliminando, jugando con el humo del cigarrillo logro distraerse momentáneamente. Camino a casa pasó por fuera del Ichikaru donde estaba un deprimido Naruto y Iruka-sensei acompañándolo.

No quiso entrar ya tenia suficiente con sus problemas como para escuchar la del hiperactivo Naruto. Llego a su casa y solo se recostó tratando de olvidar todo

**Fin del capitulo. Si, se que todos quieren el sasuxsaku pero me apetecía darle mas dramatismo. En el siguiente capitulo el DIA de Hinata y Naruto ¿Por qué Naruto estaba deprimido en el Ichiraku? Pronto lo sabrán….**


	8. Maldiciendo a Sasuke

**HINATA HISTORY**

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto ni sus personajes me perteneces**

**Pues bueno aquí llega el capitulo numero 8. Gracias a todos los que lo leen y los que dejan su comentario aquí y en el fotolog. Sin más preámbulos lean el Cáp.**

_Capitulo 8_

**Maldiciendo a Sasuke**

**Conociendo la verdad De Naruto**

Hinata se levantaba temprano y salio de su casa a entrenar. En el porton divisa entrar a Sasuke al cual solo le dirige una mirada sin decir palabra alguna. Llego a la zona de entrenamiento y ahí estaba sus compañeros y amigos ademas de su sensei

-Bien muchacho los dejo – Dijo Kurenai desapareciendo apurada y muy arreglada

-Que rara esta la sensei ya ni siquiera nos supervisa nuestro entrenamiento – Decia Shino algo alterado por lo que su sensei hacia

-Pues yo creo saber el porque – Dijo Kiba

-¿? – Quedaron Shino y Hinata esperando la respuesta de Kiba

-Pues ayer la vi de lo mas acamarelado con Asuma-sensei

-¿Asuma-sensei? Es el sensei del grupo 10 – Dijo Hinata

-Hai

-Vaya por un noviecito nos deja a la intemperie – Dijo Shino

-Agh que amargado eres Shino – Dijo Kiba

-Bien entonces entrenemos – Dijo Hinata

Los chicos empezaron a entrenar perfeccionando sus tecnica, peleando entre si etc etc etc. Al terminar cerca de la hora de almuerzo Hinata habia quedado con Naruto. Ella fue a su casa a buscarlo. Nunca habia ido a su casa y estaba ansiosa por conocerla. Llamo a la puerta resonando la voz del rubio desde el interior

-¿si?

-Soy yo Naruto – Dijo Hinata

-Pasa no mas Hinata – Dijo Naruto desde alguna pieza algo lejana

Hinata entro algo temerosa a la casa. Estaba toda sucia, llena de cajas de ramen intanteano ropa por todos lados tiradas, armas en fin muchas cosas

-¿Dónde estas Naruto?

-En mi pieza, no pillo mi polera negra Hinata AYUDAME

Hinata supiro. Era difícil encontrar algo alli con toda su ropa tirada por todas partes. Hinata le ayudo desde donde estaba y encontro la preciada polera de su novio.

-Aquí esta Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata

Naruto salio inmediatamente de su pieza con el torso descubierto. Hinata sonrojo al ver a su rubio asi. Naruto ni se intimido solo le dio un tierno beso y se coloco la polera y luego subio el cierre de su traje tipico naranjo

-¿Vamos? – Dijo Naruto

-Hai

Asi salieron de la casa de la mano camino a ya saben donde…. El Ichiraku

-Oye Naruto-kun si quieres puedo ayudarte a limpiar tu casa

-No te preocupes por mi Hinata-chan, estoy bien asi

-Bueno si tu lo dices – Dijo Hinata

-Oye ¿Hinata?

-¿si?

-Que ocurrio anoche, pense que llevaba la situación pero de repente tu padre me hecho – Dijo Naruto mirando al frente, Hianta bajo la cabeza tenia miedo de sus sospecha ante aquella situación

-Pues no lo se Naruto-kun, yo pensaba lo mismo pero debio incomodarle algo

-Es que fue cuando nombraron a Sasuke…. No entiendo que tiene que ver ese baka aquí

-No me dejes nunca – Dijo Hinata con mucho miedo de perder lo que siempre quiso

-Tranquila Hinata-chan – Dijo Naruto mientras le besaba la frente

-Gracias Naruto – Dijo Hinata abrazando a su rubio

-Ey con que tenemos nueva pareja ¿eh? – Dijo Ino sonriendo, pero derrepente cambio su expresión a una de falso enojo - Y tu Hinata no me dijiste nada

-Go…gomen Ino es que todo fue tan rapido – Decia Hinata sonrojadaaun abrazada a su rubio

-Que problematico Naruto, ya esta con mujeres con lo problemática que son – Dijo Shikamaru recibiendo una mirada asesina de Ino pero al ver a la pareja cambia su expresión de ira hacia una de ternura – Quien las entienden

-¡Bah! Para ti todo es problemático – Dijo Naruto – Ademas Hinata no es asi como dices tu – Dijo Naruto viendo de reojo a Ino

Porque mas bien la descripcion de Shikamaru sobre las mujeres problemática era un viva descripción de Ino y Temari

-Oye y tu no estabas con Temari – Dijo Naruto un poco molestando a Shikamaru

-¿Quién es esa? – Pregunto Ino de inmediato

-Una de la arena – Dijo Chouji comiendo sus patatas

-¿¿¿QUE??? ES VERDAD ESO SHIKAMARU ESTAS CON ESA

-"Pero que mujer mas problemática" Calmate Ino no es para tanto ademas si estoy o no con ella no deberia importarte ¿no? – Dijo Shikamaru con su tipica expresión de aburrimiento, Ino se sonrojo actuaba guiada por sus celos pero trato de remediar eso inmediato

-Si pero soy tu amiga y no me dijiste nada – Dijo Ino cruzandose de brasos y dandole la espalda

-Uff no estoy con ella ¿tranquila? – Dijo Shikamaru

-Hai – Dijo Ino sonriendo

-Oigan ¿Su sensei los supervisa en su entrenamiento? – Pregunto Hinata tratando de confirmar sus sospechas sobre Kurenai

-Pues ahora que lo pienso, no, siempre desaparece y dice que tiene cosas que hacer – Dijo Ino

-¡Ah! Es que según Kiba mi sensei y el suyo eran pareja o algo asi – Dijo Hinata Naruto e Ino quedaron sorprendido, Shikamaru y Chouji ya lo sabian puesto que su sensei se lo habia dicho

-QUE – Dijieron Ino y Naruto

-USTEDES LO SABIAN SHIKAMARU, CHOUJI – Dijo Ino, Chouji asintio y Shikamaru no hizo nada

-AGH PORQUE NO ME LO DIJIERON – Dijo Ino furiosa

-Para que – Dijo Shikamaru

-Como que para que, pues tengo derecho a saber

-La verdad no la tienes Ino eso es de la vida de Asuma-sensei no la de la nuestra – Dijo Shikamaru empezando a caminar

-A DONDE VAS – Dijo Ino siguiendole y aun gritando un monton de cosas, Chouji tambien decidio seguirlo mientras que a Naruto y Hinata le salia una gotita de lo chillona que era Ino

-Vaya parece que solo queda Kakashi-sensei – Dijo Naruto – Vamos Hinata – Le sonrio y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Si – Dijo I se fueron encaminando

Neji habia termiando su entrenamiento y debia supervisar a su prima. No sabia como alejarla del hiperactivo asi que opto por la verdad hacia Naruto, puesto que a Hinata no podia decirle nada porque eso era deber de Hiashi. Se puso delante de la pareja.

-Hinata-sama vete a casa debo hablar con Naruto – Dijo Neji muy serio

-No Neji-nissan yo voy a almorzar con Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata

-Dije que te fueras Hinata AHORA – Dijo Neji

-No le grites a mi Hinata-chan, ademas yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – Dijo Naruto

-Pero yo si, dije que te fueras Hinata, ademas tu padre necesitab hablar algo contigo

-Esta bien – Dijo Hinata resignada

Hinata se dirigio a la mansión muy desaminada. Su primo habia arruinado su cita con Naruto no pudiendo evitar golpear una pared de una casa. En tanto Naruto con Neji seguian su conversación

-Bien que quieres Neji – Dijo Naruto bien harto tambien

-No quiero que veas mas a Hinata – Dijo Neji autoritario

-¿QUÈ? Estas loco jamas aceptaria eso – Dijo Naruto

-Deberas obedecer y mejor que lo hagas por tu voluntad y no por la fuerza

-Que acaso tu me vas a detener, nadie nos separara

-Eso crees tu

-GRRRRR porque deberia dejar a Hinata yo la quiero

-No es mi voluntad Naruto es la de Hiashi

-No entiendo porque – Dijo Naruto confundido

-Como bien sabes es la heredera del Souke del clan Hyuga

-Si ¿y?

-Pues Hiashi mira la convenecia del clan y estar contigo no lo es – Naruto bajo la cabeza y prefirio no decir nada, Neji continuo – El quiere lo mejor para el clan y solo lo conseguira con la union del byakugan y… - Neji hizo una pausa, sabia que esto le doleria a Naruto, Naruto solo lo miro impaciente

-¿Quién? Rapido dime Neji

-La union del Byakugan y el sharingan Naruto – Naruto palidecio ante ese comentario, solo existian 3 personas con el sharingan pero descarto de inmediato a Kakashi y a Itachi Uchiha y tan solo quedaba Sasuke

-Sa…Sasuke ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE HINATA VA A ESTAR CON ESE BAKA – Dijo Naruto tomado de las ropas de Neji esperando una respuesta desesperada

-SI – Dijo Neji cerrando los ojos para pacificarse

A Naruto se le vino el mundo abajo ante aquella confesion. Le dio la espalda a Neji con intencion de partir pero antes pregunto:

-¿Qué dice Sasuke sobre todo esto?

-No lo se, hoy Hiashi se lo iba a plantear y sabes que Sasuke quiere poder de seguro aceptara

-Pero el no ama a Hinata, no creo que se tan baka como para aceptar ademas el quiere a Sakura ¿Qué pasa si el no acepta?

-No creo que eso llege a ocurrir – Dijo Neji y se fue

Naruto estaba deprimido. Habia conseguido ser feliz con ella pero fue destrozado rapidamente por su odioso clan. Ellos solo se preocupaban de su clan y jamas de los sentimientos de Hinata. Naruto apreto los puños y los dientes fuertemente

-"Ese bakaa no la va a tener nunca….NUNCA" – Pensaba Naruto enrabiado

Mientras la conversación de Neji y Naruto se llevaba a cabo, Hinata se dirgio a su casa. Neji le habia dicho que su padre tenia que hablar con ella. Al llegar llamo la puerta de la oficina de su padre.

-¿si?

-Soy yo oto-san, tienes al…algo que decirme – Decia Hinata muy temerosa de lo que su padre tuviera que decirle

-Pasa Hinata – Dijo su padre

Al entrar tomo asiento en uno de los sofas. Ahí estaba su padre tan tranquilo como siempre lo aparentaba sentado en sus escritorio haciendo quien sabe que

-Bien Neji te aviso ¿verdad?

-Hai

-Pues ¿sabes de que iba hablar el con Naruto?

-I…Ie Oto-san – Hinata empezaba a temblar

-Bueno yo te lo dire

Hinata miraba temerosa a su padre. Tenia miedo de lo que tenia que decirle pero solo lo miro. Como era costumbre en Hiashi miraba la ventana. No queria ver la cara de su hija después de lo que tenia que decirle

-Neji aviso al chico rubio…

-Naruto, ese es su nombre – Dijo Hinata con mucha determinación

-No me interrumpas

-Go…gomen Oto-san

-Bueno continuo, lo que tenia que decirle era que se mantuviera lo mas lejos posible de ti – Hinata no pudo evitar que le caigan unas lagrimas, bajo la cabeza y pregunto

-¿Por qué?

-Porque debemos velar por la conveniencia de nuestro clan Hinata

-"GRR porque todo es el clan porque" – Pensaba Hinata sollozando – Yo…yo no puedo hacer eso Oto-san

-Hinata no me provoques, no veras a ese muchacho y punto – Dijo Hiashi mirando a su hija y golpenado la mesa

-Y cual se supone que es la conveniencia del clan, pense que te agradaba Naruto

-Al principio pero con el no

-¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz con el? ¿Por qué? – Decia llorando cada vez mas

-Por 2 razones Hinata

-¿Cuáles? – Dijo Hinata Hiashi suspiro

-"No puedo revelarle lo del zorro de las 9 colas" La primera no puedo decirte

-Acaso sera para hacerme infeliz

-No, no es eso pero si puedo darte a conocer la segunda

-¿cu…cual es? "Que no estes Sasuke baka en esto, por favor que no" – Pensaba cerrando los ojos y cruzando los dedos

-Sabes que lo que todo clan desea es el poder

-"Que no estes Sasuke baka en esto, Que no estes Sasuke baka en esto"

-Y con el zorro de la 9 colas tal vez lo conseguiríamos pero… - Hinata abrio abrutamente los ojos su padre habia dicho "El zorro de las 9 colas"

-Zo…zorro de las 9 co…colas ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto? – Hiashi se dio cuenta del error que habia cometido al revelarle ese secreto a su hija no teniendo mayor remedio que explicarle

-Esto no deberias saberlo, pero ya es tarde, te lo dire pero es un secreto de la aldea que nunca debes revelar

-Dime de una vez por favor Oto-san – Decia Hinata temblando cada vez mas

-Naruto es el portador del Kyubi Hinata – Hinata quedo impacatada ante aquella confesion

Desde que su padre habia eso mancion del zorro de las 9 colas habia sospechado la situación pero rogaba que no fuera eso. Pero finalmnente comprobo su sospecha. Tapo sus ojos con sus manos.

-¿E….El lo sabe?

-Si lo sabe

-Entonces por eso no lo quieres, el no es un monstruo Oto-san

-No es por eso que no dejo que lo veas

-Entonces…. ¿Por qué?

-Porque a nuestro clan nos conviene la union del Byakugan y…

-¿Y que?

-El sharingan – Hinata quedo paralizada, no lo podia creer, estaba a punto del desmayo, apreto el sillon con fuerza y miro al suelo aun cayendole muchas lagrimas

-No puede ser Oto-san todo menos eso

-Eres la hereda y debes velar por la conveniencia del clan y sabes que eso nos conviene

-Que quiere decir eso

-Ahora no te explicare ya te has enterado de suficientes cosas hoy, mejor vete a tu cuarto – Dijo Hiashi sentandose en su silla

-Al menos dime esto significa que estare con un Uchiha ¿no?

-Si

-¿Quién?

-Creo que lo sabes perfectamente

-"Ya entiendo su visita aquí esta mañana, ya entiendo el cambio de expresión ¿Por qué? ¿Porque cuando habia logrado ser feliz mi padre mi clan lo destruye? ¿PORQUE?" Por eso su visita esta mañana ¿no?

-Si

-¿Y que dijo el?

-Eso lo sabras es su tiempo ahora mejor vete

Hinata prefirio salir. Se habia enterado de muchas cosas ese dia y ninguna de ellas eran positivas, el no ver a Naruto, el que era el Kyubi que anteriormente habia destruido la aldea, su forzada union con Sasuke. Todo su felicidad se habia desvanecido completamente. Llego a su habitacion y lloro sobre su almohada. Estaba muy deprimida. Se quedo alli todo el dia, llorando. No habia comido aunque reitaeradas veces criados de su casa habian ido a buscarla.

En tanto Naruto se habia ido a su casa. Pensaba en todo las palabras que Neji le habia dicho. Esa petetica union de su querida novia y Sasuke. Pero el no se rendiria y menos ante el y el clan de Hinata. Se quedo todo el dia mirando la ventana de su departamento hasta que alguien llama a la puerta. Pero Naruto sumidos en sus pensamiento no le rpesto atención

-NARUTO ABREME – Decia Iruka que estaba tocando como loco. Ante el grito Naruto despabilo y fue a abrirle

-¿si? – Dijo triste y melancolico. No con su tipica felicidad

-¿Estas bien?

-No – Dijo dandole la espalda

-Venga, te invito ramen y me cuentas

Naruto acepto no habia comido nada en el dia. Ademas si seguia asi, deprimido no conseguiria nada. Salieron y se dirigieron al Ichiraku

-¿y bien? – Le preguntaba Iruka mientras le servia ramen, Iruka se impresiono de que Naruto solo jugaba con ella ni siquiera la probaba

-Todo esta mal Iruka-sensei

-¿?

-Porque siempre Sasuke tiene que estar en todo – Dijo Naruto alterado apretando fuertemente los palitos para comer partiendolos en 2

-Tranquilo Naruto, podria explicarme

-Mejor que no, no me siento bien – Dijo y salio

Iruka y los vendedores del ichikaru estaba impresionados. Nunca Naruto habia dejado un tazon de ramen entero. Lo dejaron ir, se veia triste.

-"GRRR porque siempre Sasuke esta metido en todo ¿PORQUE?, pero no te la dejare baka ya veras" – Penso Naruto viendo la mansión de los Hyuga y dirigiendose a ella

Decidio que no era buena idea ser visto por alguno de los que alli vivian asi que entro a escondida. Se subi a un balcon que daba a la pieza de Hinata. Alli la vio acurrucada en su cama llorando. Le dolia mucho verla asi, de seguro ella tambien se habia enterado. Toco despacio la puerta o bawindow y ella le abrio abrazandolo

-No me dejes nunca Naruto – Dijo Hinata

-No lo hare Hinata ¿Qué te dijieron?

-Ven pasa – Dijo Hinat tomandole de la mano y sentandose en su cama – Mi padre me dijo que no queria que nos vieramos de nuevo

-Neji me dijo lo mismo, pero descuida no le ahre caso – Dijo Naruto con determinación apretando mas fuertela mano de Hinata

-Gracias Naruto-Kun – dijo Hinata abrazando cu otra mano su brazo

-¿Te dijieron algo mas?

-Hai mi padre me dijo que tu eras el Kyubi – Dijo Hinata mirando a Naruto con sus ojos llorosos. Naruto bajo la cabeza y acaricio a Hianta su mejilla - ¿Es verdad?

-Hai

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun yo se que tu no eres como el – Dijo Hinat dandole un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias Hinata-chan por eso te quiero tanto – Dijo Naruto recobrando su felicidad y abrazandola

-Hay algo mas que nose si Neji te dijo

-Sasuke ¿no?

-Hai

-No te preocupes no lo voy a permitir

-Gracias Naruto-kun

Derrepnte tocan la puerta de Hinata. Ella estaba nerviosa de que encontraran a Naruto en su dormitorio después de todas las advertencias

-Hinata baja a cenar – Era la voz de Neji que estab detrás de la puerta

-No voy a ir Neji-nissan

-No has comido nada en todo el dia

-No he tenido hambre es todo – Neji suspiro

-Lamento todo esto Hinata, pero te comportas como una niñita sabias que esto iba a pasar – Dijo Neji

-Dejame Neji-nissan no voy a bajar

-Esta bien – Dijo neji resignado – Pero conocer a tu padre sabe que odian que no se presenten a la cena

-Eso no importa, el entendera

Neji bajo al comedor dando aviso a Hiashi sobre la situación. Como era bien sabido el odiaba que no se presentaran a la cena. Para el era la unica hora del dia donde podia ver a la familia reunida

-Bien entonces ire yo a buscarla – Dijo Hiashi parandose de la mesa

Hiashi se dirigía a la habitación de su hija y toco fuertemente la puerta

-HINATA ABREME – Dijo enojado Hiashi, Hinata temblo y miro a Naruto

-Mejor me voy te vengo a ver mañana – Dijo Naruto dandole un beso en la frente

-Esta bien – Dijo Hinata, cuando el rubio ya se fue Hinata abrio la puerta con su rostro triste y sus ojos hinchados - ¿si?

-Baja a cenar ahora mismo

-No me siento bien oto-san

-Pero al menos preséntate – Dijo Hiashi, Hinata suspiro y asintio adelantándose a bajar las escaleras sin mirar a su padre

Ya en la mesa no se digno a tocar la comida, solo jugaba con ella, y miraba un punto indefinido pensando en Naruto y es su vida al futuro. Hanabi hablaba animadamente con su padre mientras Neji notaba el deje triste de su prima, pero el no podia hacer nada de repente fue interrumpido por su tio

-Neji

-¿si? – Dijo despabilando

-Y hablaste con Tenten

-Emmm no

-Vamos Neji, cuando la vas a invitar a cenar

-No lo se – Dijo sin prestarle mayor atención a Hiashi

-Debes invitarla pronto ademas me gustaria darle el aviso

-¿eh? ¿aviso? – Neji trago saliva nervioso, no queria que su tio dijiera eso y menos delante de sus primas

-Si pues la nueva heredera del Bouke – Dijo Hiashi, Hanabi habia escupido el jugo que bebia, Hinata se le cayo el tenedor con el cual jugaba y quedo viendo a un sonrojado Neji sorprendida pero feliz por su primo al fin y al cabo le habia resultado algo

-¿QUEEE? – Dijo Hanabi

-Eso Hanabi, la nueva heredera del Bouke – Dijo Hiashi, Hanabi se habia enojado siempre peleaba con su primo Neji pero lo queria mucho y tenia celos de hermano – Yo no voy a permitirlo Oto-san

Su padre rio ante la actitud de su hija. Neji lo ignoro volviendo a comer. Y Hinata sonrio por su primo.

-Felicidades Neji-nissan – dijo Hinata

-Hmp – Fue la unica contestación de Neji

Asi Hanabi seguia alegando sobre el tema de la heredera mientras Hinata se retiraba. Nadie noto su audiencia cada uno esta sumido en sus pensamientos y/o discusiones

**Fin del octavo capitulo. Esto ya estaba publicado en el fotolog **** y a muchos les gusta. Aunque en el flog esta mas adelantada. Bueno eso gracias por leer.**


	9. Atando Cabos Sueltos

**HINATA HISTORY**

**Aquí le traigo el noveno capitulo de esta historia que tanto me gusta. Aun queda un capitulo mas y acaba. Gracias a todos los review y en general gracias a todo los que la leen. Además de los comentarios en fotolog. Nada más que agregar aquí esta el noveno capitulo**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Naruto ni sus personajes me perteneces ******

_**Capitulo 9**_

**Atando cabos sueltos**

**Ayúdanos Sakura-chan**

Al terminar la cena Neji salio rápidamente del comedor dirigiéndose a su habitación. Quería evitar al 100 hablar más sobre el tema de Tenten y el futuro de Bouke y bla, bla, bla

Hiashi había decidido no contar nada a su hija a Hanabi sobre la situación del la unión del Byakugan y todo eso. Hinata se levanto, hizo una pequeña reverencia y subió a su pieza

Si, estaba muy triste por la situación, pero al menos el rubio la ayudaría a safarse del problema.

En tanto, Naruto después de salir de la pieza de Hinata se dirige hacia la casa de Sasuke. Quería saber cuanta relación tenia el en todo el asunto. No se sorprendería tanto que la idea fuese de el. Mas que mal el quería poder y todo eso.

Llego a la entrada de la casa de Sasuke. Toco con una fuerza increíble la puerta

-SASUKE, BAKA ABREME AHORA - Decía Naruto muy alterado por la situación

-"Maldición, que querrá ese usurantonkachi" - Pensó Sasuke suspirando

Sasuke que aun fumaba, apago su cigarro y se dirigió a la puerta. Apoyo su espalda contra la puerta sin abrirla aun

-¿Que quieres usurantokachi? - Dijo Sasuke

-Solo ábreme, tenemos que hablar - Dijo Naruto

-¿De que? - Dijo tajante Sasuke

-¿QUE QUIERES DE HINATA-CHAN SASUKE? ¿QUE? - Dijo Naruto cada vez más alterado

-"Como supo..." Tranquilízate Naruto, no se a que te refieres - Dijo Sasuke haciendo el indiferente

-Sabes perfectamente baka, Neji me dijo - Dijo Naruto tras la puerta

-¿Neji? ¿Como rayos se entero el? - Dijo Sasuke para si mismo, alcanzándolo oír Naruto

-Viste los reconociste, yo y lo se ahora ábreme quieres - Dijo Naruto

-Te calmas y te abro - Dijo Sasuke

-ESTOY TRANQUILO - Dijo Naruto, a Sasuke le salio una gotita

-¿Que quieres saber?

-Que vas a decirle al padre de Hinata

-No lo se, no he dado respuesta aunque yo creo... - Dijo Sasuke haciendo una pequeña pausa

-... DI DE UNA VEZ MALDITO BAKA

-Que diré que...si - Dijo Sasuke preparando la puerta con sillas y cosas para que Naruto no la echara abajo

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, ESO NUNCA LO PERMITIRE, QUE PASO CON SAKURA ¿EH? SASUKE - Dijo Naruto buscando alguna esperanza en la pelirosada

-Te dije que nunca me gusto, ella siempre fue una molestia - Dijo Sasuke mas frió de lo normal

-Mientes, algo paso estoy seguro - Dijo Naruto ya calmándose (Por haber encontrado alguna esperanza en la pelirosa)

-Pues si eso crees pregúntale a esa zorra (Gomen fans Sakura, pero Sasuke esta celoso) - Dijo Sasuke, Naruto se extraño por ese comportamiento tan raro en su amigo y rival

-NO LE DIGAS ASI A SAKURA-CHAN...

-Pues es la verdad

-¿A así? ¿Por qué estas tan seguro? ¿Eh? Sasuke

-Pues la muy zorra se estaba besando en plena calle con Kiba

-QUEEEEEEE

-Eso dobe, ¿no creerás que yo este con una tipa así?

-Sakura-chan no es así Sasuke, además la quieres y a Hinata no

-Lo siento dobe, pero fue Sakura la que dijo la respuesta – Dijo Sasuke algo bajoneado pero que Naruto no noto puesto que estaba al otro lado de la puerta

-¿eh? Sabia que tenia razón, ¿no crees que deberías ir a hablar con Sakura-chan primero ante de juzgarla y… NO CAGARME LA VIDA ESTANDO CON MI HINATA-CHAN

-No tengo nada que hablar con esa… y sobre Hinata no fue mi idea y pues ya que sabes todo no tenemos nada más que decir

-MALDITO BAKA, NO CREERAS QUE LA TENDRAS FACIL

-Sabes que Hinata no me interesa ni ella yo, pero así es la vida dobe

Los pasos de Sasuke se fueron alejando, Naruto golpeo fuertemente un muro con rabia. Tal vez era momento de hablar con Sakura. Ella era la única que podía arreglar gran parte del asunto que incluía ya a 5 personas Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Kiba. Ya era muy tarde para visitar a Sakura así que decidió ir a hablar con ella al otro día.

Habían sido llamados los 9 ya no-novatos al viejo instituto ninja para la perfección de algunas técnicas y dominación del chakra y también como una forma de reunir a los viejos compañeros.

Había la gran mayoría de los ninjas. Sakura era siempre una de las primeras en llegar, además de Shino e Ino. Al entrar Sasuke cruzó mirada con la pelirosa, el la desvió al instante no tenia ganas de ver a la pelirosa solo le daba amargos recuerdos. Se dirigio serio a su banco.

Al rato llega Kiba con Hinata además de Akamaru. Sasuke gruñe al ver a Kiba y Sakura solo se sonroja levemente. Luego llega un perezoso Shikamaru con su peor disposición y Chouji. Solo faltaba Naruto.

Iruka entraba a la pequeña sala donde se encontraban los ninjas.

-Para hoy te…. – Pero fue interrumpido por el rubio que entro precipitadamente al salón empujando al sensei

-Gomen Iruka-sensei – Dijo Naruto, mientras su sensei se levantaba del suelo

-Hmp, se te esta pegando las impuntualidades de Kakashi – Dijo Iruka – Ya siéntate

Naruto obedeció sin chistar. Se sento al lado de Hinata corriendo a Sasuke el cual era el compañero. Naruto lo miro enrabiado y luego desvió la vista a la chica.

Así Iruka empezó la explicación del entrenamiento a lo cual Naruto prestaba muy poca atención, la cual se la daba a Hinata

-NARUTO YA DEJATE DE TONTERIAS – Dijo Iruka ya con un tic en el ojo

-Gomen – Fue lo único que dijo Naruto

Luego salieron del instituto dirigiéndose a una zona de entrenamiento a practicar lo dicho por Iruka. Tiempo que Naruto uso para estar con Hinata

-Hinata-chan ayer hable con el baka de Sasuke – Dijo Naruto, diciendo el nombre de su compañero de equipo fríamente.

-Que di…dijo Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata la cual estaba sentada al lado del rubio bajo un la copa de un gran árbol, antes de contar Naruto apretó fuerte la mano de Hinata

-Sakura es la única que nos puede ayudar – Dijo Naruto, respondiendo la pregunta de Hinata indirectamente

-Quieres decir que el aceptara

-Hai – Dijo apretando aun mas fuerte su mano

-Que vamos a hacer Naruto-kun, yo no quiero

-Tranquila Hinata-chan, yo se que el tampoco quieres es un tarado, ya te dije Sakura solo nos podrá ayudar pero…

-¿um? – Hinata quedo algo confusa al ver que había un "pero"

-Sasuke me dijo que vio a Sakura besando a Kiba – Dijo Naruto

-¿QUE? ¿Kiba? Pe…pero como, pensé que a ella le gustaba Sasuke-san

-No se que habrá pasado, después hablare con ella y le comentare lo de Sasuke

-No lo hagas

-No me refiero a eso del Byakugan y el sharingan

-Entonces…

-Estoy seguro de que Sasuke anoche iba a declararse a Sakura, pero ya sabes el desenlace

-Ya veo

-Ya es hora de almorzar, mejor será que no nos vean junto para evitar problemas

-Hai – Dijo cabizbaja Hinata

-Sayonara Hinata-chan – Dijo Naruto besándole la frente a Hinata y yéndose, Hinata se despidió y fue a hablar con Kiba para aclarar un poco la situación

Allí vio a su compañero de equipo con Shino, Chouji y Shikamaru. La verdad lo que menos hacían era entrenar a excepción de Shino que si entrenaba

-Ki…Kiba puedo hablar contigo un momento – dijo Hinata tímida a su compañero

-¿um? Claro Hinata-chan – Dijo Kiba y se alejaron un poco aun a la vista de Chouji, Shikamaru y Shino - ¿Pasa algo?

-Hai, Dime Kiba ¿Qué hay entre tu y Sakura-san? – Dijo Hinata lo más directa y tranquila que pudo

-¿eh? – A Kiba le llego con sorpresa la pregunta, acaso ¿Ella sabia lo sucedido el día anterior? ¿Cómo? – No entendió a que te refieres Hinata

-Se que te besaste con Sakura-san – Dijo Hinata tímida, Kiba sonrojo un poco pero lo oculto fácilmente

-Pues solo fue un mal entendido, eso creo, además ¿Cómo supiste? – Dijo Kiba notoriamente nervioso

-Estaba en medio de la calle, además Sasuke los vio – Dijo Hinata

-"Sasuke…., no puede ser" Dijiste Sasuke – Dijo Kiba sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta

-Hai

¿Por qué?  
-Ayer Sakura se tropezó levemente su pie y yo la lleve a su casa y me dijo que quería muy profundamente a Sasuke, parece que las cosas van mal ¿no? Hinata-chan – Dijo Kiba

-¿Sabes que quería Sasuke ayer con Sakura?

-¿um? No

-A Sasuke le gusta a Sakura e iba a hablar con ella del tema

-QUE SASUKE QUE – Dijo Kiba impresionado, captando la atención de los otros que no estaba tan alejados

-Kiba – Le reprocho Hinata

-¿Qué pasa con Sasuke? – Dijo Shino

-Na...nada Shino-kun – Dijo Hinata

Shino no quedo muy convencido ante la evasiva de Hinata

-Mmm no lo creo, Kiba se puso muy histérico - Dijo Shino, Kiba gruño   
-Ki...Kiba siempre es así - dijo Hinata en un murmuro a Shino, que Kiba no alcanzo a escuchar  
-Toda la razón - Dijo Shino y regreso a lo que estaba haciendo  
-Que le dijiste Hinata  
-No te preocupes Kiba, nada importante  
-Oye Hinata ¿Como es que sabes todo eso de Sasuke? - Dijo Kiba que no conocía la relación entre ella y el rubio  
-Es que... veras... Naruto-kun me contó - Dijo Hinata sonrojada jugando con sus dedos  
-¿Naruto?  
-Ha...Hai Naruto  
-Am ya veo - Dijo Kiba extrañado, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros  
-Kiba  
-¿um? - Dijo el aludido y dio la vuelta  
-Necesito que me ayudes  
-En que  
-Es...que quiero que a...ayudes a Sa...Sakura con Sasuke - Dijo Hinata, Kiba se extraño ante la petición  
-En que te ayudaría a ti  
-Pu...pues ve...veras es que si Sa...Sasuke esta con e...ella podré es...estar con Naruto - Dijo Hinata sonrojada y sonriendo, Kiba la miro mas extrañado  
-QUEEEEEE QUIERES DECIR QUE ESTAS CON NARUTO Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA - Dijo Kiba algo enojado, siempre había existido mucha confianza entre ellos   
-Tranquilízate Kiba todo Konoha sabe - Dijo Shikamaru al escuchar el grito de su amigo  
-Si todos menos el mejor amigo - Dijo Kiba furioso  
-Lo siento Kiba, es que hace días que no te veía y pues...  
-Ya no importa, aunque no entiendo ¿Que tienen que ver Sasuke?  
-Pu...Pues es que ve...veras, ummm... - Decía Hinata siguiendo con los monosílabos  
-Pasa algo malo  
-Es que me da mu...mucha vergüenza...

-Tranquila Hinata, yo no se lo diré a nadie - Dijo Kiba, Hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa  
-Es...que...yo... - trago saliva - ...es...no puedo  
-No entiendo, acaso ¿Hay un triangulo amoroso o que? - Dijo Kiba en tono burlón, pero vio la cara de Hinata y se sorprendió - No me digas que...  
-No Kiba, no es exactamente eso  
-¿A no? Entonces  
-Es que veras, m...mi pa...padre quiere que y...yo, q...que y...yo, ósea qui...quiere que exista una u...unión del byakugan y el...   
-...sharingan, no puede ser tu padre esta loco Hinata - Dijo Kiba, la chica solo le dio una melancólica mirada  
-Si, eso creo  
-Vale Hinata entonces voy a ir hablar con el baka de Sasuke - Dijo Kiba empezando a buscar a Sasuke por todas parte, Hinata intento detenerle pero no lo logro

Suspiro y busco a las chicas para pasar el rato. En tanto Kiba fue a buscar a Sasuke que estaba entrenando solo, como generalmente acostumbraba

-Ey Sasuke - Dijo Kiba acercándose cautelosamente, luego de la mirada extremadamente fría que le dio Sasuke  
-¿Que quieres? - Dijo frió deteniendo su entrenamiento  
-Te vengo a decir algo  
-Si eso ya lo se, lo que no se es "que"   
-No tengo nada con Sakura - dijo Kiba, interiormente Sasuke sonrió pero no demostraba nada  
-Y eso a mi que - dijo Sasuke aparentando indiferencia  
-Por favor Sasuke, a esta altura toda Konoha sabes que estas coladito por Sakura  
-CLARO QUE NO - Dijo Sasuke alterado, se sentía humillado cuando le decían eso  
-Entonces ¿Porque reaccionas así?  
-Pues solo te confirmo que yo no siento nada por Sakura  
-Se que me vistes besando a Sakura, pero todo fue un mal entendido Sasuke  
-Pues no parecía un mal entendido - Esto ultimo lo dijo sarcásticamente productos de los celos  
-Solo mírate, se nota que te gusta, bueno yo cumplo con informarte que Sakura esta coladita por ti y tu por ella, ya déjate de niñerías quieres - Dijo Kiba alejándose  
-Idiota - murmuro Sasuke y siguió en su entrenamiento

Kiba se alejo mientras Sasuke entrenaba con más furia. Aun se sentía traicionado aunque en cierta manera se sentía algo mas tranquilo al escuchar de que Sakura seguía coladita por el.

-"Era de esperarse" – Pensó embozando una sonrisa de superioridad y arrogancia

En tanto Sakura estaba con Ino conversando como ellas siempre lo hacían.

-Oye Sakura, sabias que Naruto y Hinata estaba juntos

-QUE – Dijo Sakura sorprendida - "Maldito baka Naruto la cerda supo antes que yo"

-Eso, el otro día iban muy de la mano

-Será…

-¿Estas celosa Sakura? – Dijo Ino en tono burlón, bien sabia ella que no era eso pero le divertía molestar a la pelirosa

-QUE DICES CERDA, CLARO QUE NO – Dijo Sakura furiosa – Es solo que el maldito baka no me dijo nada

-Y por eso te enojas tanto

-Te apuesto a que si Shikamaru o Chouji anduvieran con una chica y que yo me enterara primero te pondrías igual – Dijo Sakura

-Pues si, pero ese no es el punto. No hacen tan linda pareja

-Eso creo

De repente el rubio hiperactivo se acerca a las chicas.

-Ey Sakura ¿Quería hablar una cosita contigo? – Dijo Naruto, Sakura asintio e Ino solo miraba – En privado – Dijo Naruto mirando a Ino la cual capto el mensaje y se fue algo picada

-Que – Dijo Sakura sentida con el rubio

-¿Pasa algo? – Dijo el rubio sorprendido ante la actitud que tenia Sakura

-Claro que pasa algo, NO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTABS CON HINATA, BAKA – Dijo Sakura ya mas tranquila de haberse desahogado

-Tranquila de eso quería hablarte en parte

-¿eh? Esperaste a que la cerda supiera primero para contarme a mi – Dijo Sakura aun picada

-Ey que ahí de ti, tu no me dijiste nada de el beso con Kiba – La remato el rubio, Sakura lo miro sorprendida ¿Cómo se había enterado?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste? ¿Kiba te contó? – Dijo Sakura pensando en 100 maneras de matar a Kiba

-No, Sasuke me dijo – Dijo Naruto tranquilo pero se dio cuenta de que la había embarrado en contarlo

-¿Qué? ¿Sa…Sasuke? – Dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto temerosa

-Si, y pues de eso quería hablarte – Dijo Naruto, Sakura solo lo miraba expectante – Pues veras Hinata y yo necesitamos de tu ayuda

-¿um? No en…entiendo – Aun tartamudeaba de los nervios y miedo que le ocasionaba saber que el Uchiha la vio besando a otro hombre

-Es que pues necesitamos que, como decirlo, hagas reaccionar al baka ese para que se te declare – Dijo Naruto, Sakura lo miro con ojos de plato

-Difícil después de los de anoche ¿no crees?

-Tal vez, pero supongo que no tienes nada con Kiba ¿verdad?

-No, solo fue un…. Un malentendido

-Vistes, eso es lo que Sasuke debe saber – dijo Naruto algo mas alegre al encontrar alguna esperanza

-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke con que tú y Hinata estén juntos? – Dijo la pelirosa

-Pues veras…. Es una larga historia – Dijo Naruto

-Hay tiempo

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero no puedo decirte por ahora de lo que se trata

-Esta bien, voy hacer a lo que este en mi alcance

-Gracias Sakura-cha, el baka ese esta por allá entrenado

-No le digas así a Sasuke-kun – Dijo Sakura dándole una golpiza a Naruto

-Au duele

Así Sakura se dirigió hacia la zona donde Naruto le había indicado, y donde supuestamente Sasuke estaría entrenando.

**Fin del noveno cap. ¿Qué resultara de esa conversación? ¿Sasuke al fin dejara su orgullo un momento y se declarara? ¿Podrá al fin Hinata estar con el rubio que tanto adora?, bueno estas y muchas interrogantes se contentaran el próximo capitulo. El capitulo final. Además en el responderé todos los review que me han dejado. Bien de nuevo gracias. Sayonara **


	10. Al Fin Juntos

**HINATA HYSTORY**

**Si al fin el último capitulo. Es la primera historia que acabo y pronto apsara lo mismo con "SOY AKAMRU" y "LA MISION" con ese me he retrasado un poco pero es debido a alguno problemas técnicos. Bueno gracias a todos por leer y les dejo el ultimo cap de fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Naruto, Ni Hinata ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie me perteneces sino les pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Capitulo 10**_

**Al fin juntos**

**Bajo la vigilancia de Neji**

_Escenas cap anterior_

_-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke con que tú y Hinata estén juntos? – Dijo la pelirosa_

_-Pues veras…. Es una larga historia – Dijo Naruto_

_-Hay tiempo_

_-Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero no puedo decirte por ahora de lo que se trata_

_-Esta bien, voy hacer a lo que este en mi alcance_

_-Gracias Sakura-cha, el baka ese esta por allá entrenado_

_-No le digas así a Sasuke-kun – Dijo Sakura dándole una golpiza a Naruto_

_-Aun duele_

_Así Sakura se dirigió hacia la zona donde Naruto le había indicado, y donde supuestamente Sasuke estaría entrenando._

Llego al lugar donde el Uchiha se encontraba y tal como ella pensaba estaba entrenando. Sabía que en la mente del Uchiha aun predominaba su idea de venganza. O eso creía ella. Se detuvo un momento a observarle entrenar. Pero este se dio cuenta de su presencia

-¿Pasa algo Sakura? – Dijo Sasuke aun de espalda con un tono no muy amigable, en tanto la pelirosa da un respingo del susto que le causo, se acerco un poco a Sasuke puesto que se encontraba bastante lejos de el

-Naruto me mando a hablar contigo – Dijo Sakura nerviosa

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué acaso el no puede venir?

-El piensa que yo podría ayudarlos porque piensa que…. Pues que yo…que yo….que yo te gusto – dijo Sakura esto ultimo temerosa de la respuesta que el pelinegro le pudiese dar muy sonrojada

Sasuke quedo perplejo, era de esperarse que el rubio hablaría todo lo que el creía, suspiro, al notar que su sonrojo había desaparecido en poco grado la encaro

-¿Y que te hace pensar a tu que eso es verdad? – Dijo Sasuke siendo indiferente con su corazón

-Pues… yo nunca dije que fuese verdad – Dijo Sakura rematándole, el pelinegro desvió la vista nervioso, se abofeteaba mentalmente por las estupideces que había dicho, ella tenia razón mientras que a Sakura le hacia algo de gracias ver al rubio así desviando la vista nervioso no era propio de el - …Naruto dijo eso y piensa que yo puedo conseguir algo para ayudarlo – Continuo Sakura

-Ayudarlo en que – Dijo Sasuke sentadote cansado bajo un árbol, la pelirosa lo imito

-Pues en que el y Hinata estén juntos – Dijo Sakura, Sasuke se puso algo nervioso ciertamente el nunca quiso aceptar la oferta de Hiashi y no quería que Sakura se enterase de eso – Aunque ¿Qué tienes que ver tu Sasuke? – Continuo Sakura, Sasuke suspiro aliviado, no sabia nada de la situación, algo ubicado que haya hecho Naruto

-No es de tu incumbencia Sakura – Dijo Sasuke, Sakura ya cansada de la indiferencia del pelinegro decide poner ya de su parte para arreglar el tema

Si, le importaba mucho Naruto, era su mejor amigo, y deseaba lo mejor para el y para Hinata, pero deseaba con mayor fuerza estar con Sasuke, y viéndole así de vulnerable prefirió jugar un poco con el. Quizás haces algunos meses atrás sus juegos no resultaría pero algo le decía que esa vez si. Se hizo un silencio, Sasuke se levanta con intenciones de marcharse pero Sakura la toma de la muñeca

-Espera – Dijo Sakura y lo tira al suelo para que se sentase de nuevo, este algo nervioso no hizo más que obedecer

-¿Qué?

-Y, vas a dejar ser feliz a Naruto – Dijo Sakura, Sasuke se impresiono de la pregunta, pero sinceramente nunca quiso aceptar esa propuesta por muy tentadora que fuese y si en un momento quiso aceptar fue solamente por lo que había visto la noche anterior

-Eso creo, dejare al dobe – Dijo Sasuke queriendo escapar del lugar, le pelirosa lo miraba coquetamente algo que lo volvía loco – "Tranquilo Sasuke, autocontrol, autocontrol, es solo la molesta Sakura Haruno, mi compañera extremadamente tonta, agh porque me mira así, ¿Qué quiere? Volverme loco. Autocontrol Sasuke" - ¿Pasa algo? – Dijo Sasuke ya temblando para poder evitar sus impulsos

-No – Dijo Sakura acercándose mas al pelinegro, este estaba paralizado, no podía escapar, si intentaba solo un movimiento su autocontrol se esfumaría.

La kunoichi empezó a acariciar suavemente la mejilla del chico mientras el quedaba paralizado. Se sentía tremendamente estupido.

-"A la mierda el autocontrol" – Pensó Sasuke embozando una de esas sonrisas que volvía locas a todas las chicas de la villa, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. Sasuke tomo la mano que acariciaba su rostro fuertemente. Por un momento pensó que todo aquello que Naruto le había dicho era falso

-"Maldito Naruto baka, sabia que no podía ser cierto" – Pensó la kunoichi sintiéndose estupida, el giro su rostro mirándola fijamente sin quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro lo que hizo intercambiar los papeles siendo la pelirosa la paralizada y el teniendo el control de la situación, como hombre que era, o eso pensaba el.

-Sasuke… - Puso decir Sakura sonrojada, la había estado observando por mucho tiempo algo muy raro en el, puesto a que nunca miraba a los ojos así a lo ser de que se tratase de un enfrentamiento pero ese no era el caso

-¿Si? – Dijo Sasuke con aquella voz que derretía a la pelirosa, parecía muy seguro había logrado controlar sus impulsos hasta cierto grado llevando el control de la situación.

-Emm…. Es…..que….veras…..emm….yo…. – Sakura no pensaba en nada coherente que decir solo balbuceaba palabras sin sentido, estaba nerviosa el Uchiha aun tenida tomada su mano y eso la ponía tensa, pero el autocontrol del Uchiha tenia un limite que se estaba agotando, rozo sus labios suavemente, Sakura no lo podía creer algo que había soñado hacia mucho tiempo se cumplía, mientras Sasuke sonreirá para sus adentros, se separo de ella y la miro nuevamente a los ojos con aquella sonrisa

-A pesar de todo el baka de Naruto tenia razón – Dijo Sakura divertida y algo mas relajada pero aun con un notorio sonrojo

-Pues si, eso creo – Dijo Sasuke aun con su mano entrelazada con la pelirosa mirando el cielo

Luego desvió la vista a la kunoichi y la atrajo para si abrazándola, acto que sorprendió a la pelirosa, este junto la frente con la de ella besándola nuevamente y tiernamente

-Aishiteru Sakura – Dijo Sasuke en un susurro, Sakura lo miro sorprendida siempre había esperado a que eso ocurriese y al fin su sueño se cumplía, sonrió y dijo – Aishiteru yo también Sasuke-kun – Dijo Sakura y cerro sus ojos sintiendo el agradable aroma del Uchiha. Pasaron un rato así y luego Sasuke recordó que tenía una reunión pendiente con el padre de Hinata, Hiashi Hyuga.

-Sakura – Dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de la kunoichi

-¿um?

-Debo aclarar algunos temas pendientes – Dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a ella a que hiciese los mismo, luego la beso la frente y desapareció, ella se imagino al instante que podía tratarse de Naruto y Hinata, pero no entendía específicamente que ocurría y no sabia a quien recurrir. Prefirió esperar a que Sasuke solucionara el supuesto problema y preguntarle que pasaba

Mientras tanto Sasuke se dirigía a la mansión. Pero en el camino se encuentra con Hinata que pensaba que el aun tenia pensado en aceptar aquella propuesta. El solo la mira y la pasa de largo

-Sasuke – Dijo Hinata llamando su atención este se detiene aun dándole la espalda

-¿um? – Fue lo único que salio del Uchiha

-Por favor, por lo que mas quiera no aceptes solo lograríamos hacernos infelices – Dijo Hinata pensando que con ese argumento lograría cambiar el parecer del Uchiha

-Así que lo sabes

-Ha…Hai – Dijo Hinata

-Y ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo iba aceptar? – Dijo Sasuke en tono burlón, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Hinata

-Baka – Dijo Hinata en un murmuro casi inaudible, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el uchi escuchase

-¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo Sasuke encarándola

-Baka

-Grrr….niñata, y, no respondiste a mi pregunta

-Pues, Naruto-kun me dijo que ibas a aceptar porque estabas celoso de Kiba por que beso a Sakura-san – Dijo Hinata clara y directa, dejando algo impresionado al Uchiha, eso era en breve la verdad

-Pues dile a ese usuratonkachi que no sea tan cahuinera (Cahuinera. Copuchento, Bocaza, inventar falsos chismes o comentarios sobre algo o alguien)

-Tsk…, pues sabes que es verdad Uchiha-san

-Para tu información Hinata, Sakura y yo… - Decía Sasuke pero Hinata lo interrumpe

-Así que el bloque de hielo humano del Uchiha al fin se declaro, te felicito – dijo Hinata entre burlón y sincero

-Hmp, bueno si no hay más interrupciones voy a ir a aclarar ciertos temas

-Te acompaño – Dijo Hinata deseosa de escuchar de Sasuke rechazar aquella estupida idea

-Hmp… Como quieras – dijo Sasuke

Seguían camino hacia la mansión. Llegaron a ella, entraron encontrándose con un criado

-Mi padre, esta ocupado – Pregunto Hinata al criado

-No Hinata-sama, con su permiso – Dijo el criado haciendo una reverencia y alejándose del lugar

-¡Ja! Hinata-sama, que tonto suena – Dijo Sasuke, Hinata solo gruñía

-Ohayo Hinata-sama, Uchiha-san – Dijo Neji pasando de largo

-Ves Uchiha-san, aquí todos me dicen Hinata-sama, bueno a excepción de mi hermana y mi padre

-Si, si, como sea – Dijo Sasuke, parándose del sillón donde estaba sentado y siguiendo a Hinata que se dirigía al despacho de su padre

Entraron al lugar y allí estaba Hiashi mirando la ventana un punto indefinido como solía hacerlo

-¿Hinata? ¿Uchiha Sasuke? - Dijo sorprendido Hiashi, pensando que tal vez aquel proyecto que había ideado estaba siendo tomado voluntariamente por aquellos dos. Gran error

-Buenos días Hiashi-sama - dijo Sasuke desganado

-Ohayo otou-san - Dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia

-Díganme ¿Ya decidieron comprometerse? - Dijo Hiashi, Sasuke frunció el ceño y Hinata desvió la vista también frunciendo el ceño

-Emm de eso veníamos a hablarle - dijo Sasuke captando la atención del patriarca Hyuga que se sento en su escritorio esperando respuesta. Mas bien esperando una respuesta afirmativa

Sasuke no se intimidaba para nada ante la altanera mirada de Hiashi Hyuga pero Hinata si, sabía que tal ves las cosas no sean tan fáciles como parecen, su padre era terco y haría lo que fuese por que Sasuke acepte

-Vera Hiashi-sama, he pensado el tema y ya he tomado una decisión – Dijo seguro Sasuke, Hiashi esperaba paciente la respuesta puesto que el creía que era afirmativa

-Pues que esperas dime que has decidido Sasuke Uchiha

Se hizo una pausa, incomoda para Hinata que solo observaba la situación

-Yo la rechazo – dijo Sasuke seguro, Hiashi casi cae de espalda al escuchar eso, no podía creer que lo hubiese rechazado. Estaba seguro de que aquel muchacho Uchiha quería el poder

-¿Qué? Pero pensé que querías poder muchacho – Dijo Hiashi desesperado

-Si, aun lo deseo, pero hay algo mas importante para mi que es prioridad – Dijo Sasuke

-No me vas a salir con esas estupideces del amor ¿no? – Dijo Hiashi burlón pensando que esa no era la prioridad el Uchiha, pero al no recibir respuesta su expresión cambio a una seria nuevamente - ¿Es eso?

-Hai – Dijo seguro Sasuke

-Hinata y no tendrás nada que ver con la decisión de Sasuke ¿no? – Dijo Hiashi mirando fríamente a su hija mayor

-I…Iie Otou-san – Dijo Hinata mirando al suelo temerosa – U…Uchiha-san ha de…decidido p…por si mi…mismo

-¿Segura? – Dijo Hiashi tratando de culpar a Hinata

-No, Hinata no tiene nada que ver sobre mi decisión – Dijo Sasuke – Bien ahora me retiro – Dijo Sasuke saliendo de allí

Hiashi refunfuñaba enrabiado. El quería que aquella unión se efectuara o al menos hubiera descendencia

-Y si al menos dejaras a un descendiente – Dijo Hiashi, Sasuke paro en seco dándole la espalda ¿Cómo podía decir una cosa así? Hinata miro asustada a su padre, ya estaba hablando cosas tontas

-"Definitivamente mi padre quiere que sufra, quiere humillarme, como se le ocurre una cosa así" – Pensaba angustiada Hinata

-Como puede decir algo así, deshonrar así a su hija – dijo Sasuke encarando a Hiashi, este se resigno y dejo irse al Uchiha, Hinata iba tras el pero su padre la detuvo

-Hinata, espera – Dijo Hiashi, Hinata paro y se sento donde anteriormente estaba

-¿S…Si Otou-san?

-Veo que las cosas resultaron a tu favor – Dijo Hiashi, Hinata pensó nuevamente que lo que su padre quería era hacerla infeliz – Veo que yo nada puedo hacer con el chico Uchiha

-¿um?

-Bueno Hinata, por ahora eres libre te dejare con el niño zorro ese… - Dijo Hiashi Hinata embozo una sonrisa - …pero… – Aquella sonrisa se esfumo quizás que reglas le pondría su padre - …bajo la vigilancia de Neji

Hinata gruño por lo bajo ante la exigencia de su padre. Neji era de lo peor como vigilante. La molestaría todo el día

-Pero Otou-san – Dijo Hinata regañando

-Nada de peros si quieres estar con el niño zorro debes aceptar esa exigencia

-Hai – Dijo Hinata resignada

Había pasado una semana y Hinata estaba libremente con Naruto pero con la insistente vigilancia de Neji

-Naruto-kun que hacemos para deshacernos de Neji – Dijo Hinata al oído del ruido

-"Mierda, maldito Byakugan no sirve para escuchar los murmuro" – Dijo Neji

-Nose, no se me ocurre nada – Dijo Naruto al oído de Hinata

-Ya se vamos – Dijo Hinata llevando de la mano a Naruto

-A donde vamos Hinata-chan – dijo Naruto

-Ya veras… - Dijo Hinata guiando al rubio y siendo seguidos de cerca por Neji

Llegaron a su destino. Neji gruño

-"Sabia que vendrías aquí" – Pensó Neji al verse fuera de la casa de Tenten escondido en los mismos arbustos que días antes

-Que hacemos aquí dattebayo – dijo Naruto que no sabia donde estaba

-Es la casa de Tenten-san – Dijo al oído de Naruto Hinata

-¿y? ¿Eso en que nos ayuda?

-Que según yo a Neji le gusta a Tenten – Dijo Hinata al oído de Naruto

-NANI, QUE A NEJI LE GUSTA…. – Gritaba Naruto pero Hinata le tapo la boca rápidamente, mientras Neji miraba enfurecido al rubio pero aguantadse las ganas de matarlo

Tenten escucho el alboroto fuera de su casa y salio a ver que ocurría

-¿Hinata? ¿Naruto? – Dijo Tenten desde la puerta

-Tenten-san, te podemos pedir un favor gigante – Dijo Hinata mirando a Tenten con ojos suplicante

-¿eh? ¿De que se trata?

-Nos deja pasa la tarde en tu casa, es que Neji me tiene aburrida nos sigue para todas partes – Dijo Hinata, Tenten miro para todas partes

-Yo no lo veo

-Es que es tan baka que cree que no nos damos cuenta de que esta escondido en aquellos arbustos – Dijo Naruto, Neji gruño y se coloco de pie inmediatamente

-¿A QUIEN LE DICES BAKA?

-Hmp – Dijo Naruto y entro con Hinata a la casa de Tenten colocándole cerrojo, Neji corrió hacia la puerta

-ABRE NARUTO AHORA MISMO – Dijo Neji tocando fuertemente la puerta

-NO – Dijo Naruto desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras Hinata reía divertida mirando por la ventana a su primo

-ABRE…

-Tranquilízate Neji, déjalos ser felices, acaso a ti te gustaría que te vigilaran todo el tiempo – Dijo Tenten

-Pues…. Pues claro que no – Dijo Neji tocando todavía la puerta – ABRE NARUTO – Tenten suspiro

-Venga vamos a tomar algo déjate de niñerías – Dijo Tenten tomando el brazo de su compañero llevándolo a rastra quien sabe a donde

-Pero….pero debo quedarme a vigi…. – Decía Neji

-Nada de peros Neji, Hinata es bastante grandecita para cuidarse sola, además tiene a Naruto que también es fuerte

-No digo lo contrario, pero no confió en ese baka

-Que celosos eres, odio a los celosos – Dijo Tenten, Neji paro en seco si resistencia

-Tienes razón, dejémoslo – dijo Neji que no quería demostrar más celos inútiles y se fue con Tenten

Mientras tanto Hinata con Naruto miraban por la ventana como se alejaban

-¿Ya se fue el baka de tu primo Hina-chan? – Dijo Naruto

-Hai – Dijo Hinata dando la vuelta y abrazando al rubio - ¿Naruto-kun? – Dijo llamando la atención del rubio

-¿si?

-Hay algo que deseaba decirte desde hace mucho tiempo

-¿En serio? ¿Qué? – Dijo Naruto sentándose en el sofá de la casa de Tenten, Hinata lo imitaba

-Aishiteru – Dijo Hinata rozando sus narices

-Pensé que era otra cosa – Dijo Naruto, Hinata se hizo la ofendida dándole la espalda, Naruto pensó altiro que Hinata se había enojado con el – Gomen Hinata-san yo también te quiero mucho

-¿Solo me quieres?

-Aihiteru – Dijo Naruto y la beso

-"Al fin escucho de ti lo que lo siempre quise oír Naruto-kun"

**FIN**

**¡KYAAAAAAAAA! Al fin termine. Mi primer fic finalizado. Que emoción. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review y posteos en fotolog. A los muchos hits que recibió este fanfic y a todos gracias. **

**También agradezco a mi primo que es una de las pocas personas que conozco que son fans anime. Gracias por existir y hacerme sentir feliz. KYAAAAA**

**Nada más que agregar, gracias de nuevo y hasta la próxima. **

**Gracias a ****Evelyn816121537,****Elder-Sensei,****jennkyouyama,****eXa-anime,****L.I.T,****keiko210382, Franchesk, AleKurosakiKuchiki ****a todos gracias por sus reviews )**


End file.
